Overwatch: Symphony of Chaos
by Deadboy Savage
Summary: A brutal war is coming to Earth. A creature escapes from a realm unknown seeking shelter. Adopted and raised by a couple in Paris, it begins to adapt to our society. But when everything changes in it's adult life, it has no choice but to resort to killing an endless foe, the chaos that birthed it. Meet the anti-hero, Rage.
1. Prologue: The Man that Cannot Die

Overwatch: Symphony of Chaos

Prologue: The Man that Cannot Die

Sirens ringing, red lights flashing, boots storming through the halls, the facility was on high alert. Once again, their success of a living weapon had escaped its cell. But this time, it had the full intent to break away from its captives and blend in with society once more. But what was this creature? How much of a threat was it? What power did it hold? The very same monster rushed through the red enlightened hallways in full force. It sprinted through the long corridor with many soldiers following in pursuit.

The soldiers all had smooth, sleek black helmets made completely from obsidian, complemented with the red hues from the facility sirens. They also wore black trench coats that spanned all the way down to their knees, lined with glowing neon red highlights. Underneath their coats each lies black, carbon fiber vests and jeans. Lastly, their black steel toed boots roared through the halls like thunder, all in vast numbers to sound like a stampede of bulls. These soldiers looked like the future itself, but they weren't your everyday bad guys. They weren't Talon, they weren't Overwatch, but they were something bigger. These men had technology that doesn't even exist, with a large number of enlisted units that could outweigh the overall population on Earth ten times over.

Such a powerful society of entities could be perceived as gods, a higher form of intelligent life, but they seemed relatively human. Almost. But these soldiers had an agenda like any other human, in which that goal right now was to re-contain their loose mistake. A creature capable of ripping a man in half. A monster that could be in the center of a nuclear explosion and survive. A nightmare that could become the end of mankind. Or could save many civilizations from the brink of extinction.

Only time would tell as the monster progressed further through the facility. The long corridors filled with intersections and dead ends, littered with nothing but doors that were consistently locked at all times. Every time the creature interacted with a door, it seemed like it was a part of the wall, like it was carefully painted on. But when the creature saw a soldier interact with one of the doors, they just enter and exit as if the door was a separate physical object. This went on for miles, with the length of the facility seeing no end. The creature began to tire out, endlessly searching for an exit.

It was ready to give up hope, this wasn't the first time it had tried to escape. In one instance, it tried to escape when its organs were surgically removed, during the surgery. Afterwards, it tried to escape again when its captivators tried to give it a radiation bath, flooding certain parts of the facility with radiation. Another scenario involved a live fire test to analyze its instantaneous healing. And another escape attempt that ended up causing a ripple in time and space, only because this creature wanted to be free from its horrid captivity.

But something was different this time, like lady luck was leaning in the creature's favor. The hallway reached a dead end and a door awaited the creature's arrival, only the door was actually a physical object this time. But before the silhouette could interact with the door, a man in a black suit with a red fedora opened it first from the other side. His face was partially hidden from the shade of the fedora, only revealing a wide, devious grin and a glowing white eye. On the other side of the door was a clear blue sky, in which the man stepped out of the way and bowed to the silhouette, pointing his arm towards the door. With the soldiers close in pursuit, the creature had no choice but to jump out, only to look behind and see the man halt the soldiers. What was strange was that the creature wasn't falling, it was levitating. The strange man with the red fedora had his hand still raised in a halting position. It realized the man was keeping it afloat. They lowered their weapons and walked back, with the man still showing his sinister grin, closing his end of the door. The creature then finally fell down from the sky, passing through cloud after cloud.

It released a loud screech, ear-piercing enough for the surrounding region to hear. It sounded like a banshee, breaking the sound barrier just enough to release a sonic boom. Though, screaming would not help it as it continued to fall further to the planet's surface. It saw everything, a large gleaming city of pristine nature, strange white machines flying in the air, a large ball of light in the sky, all of this was something the creature had never seen. But its fear quickly turned into solace, just knowing the view of such a marvelous city gave it hope for a new life.

But admiring the view is what costed the creature its safety as it impacted the ground just outside the city limits. The creature fell unconscious immediately on impact under a lot of pain. It was out cold for an extensive period of time until later in the night, when a local farmer noticed a crater in his property. When he ran into his house to grab his rifle, he went over to the crater to investigate. He found the silhouette huddled in a ball. It was afraid of him.

The farmer stepped into the crater to interact with the creature but fear overwhelmed it, encouraging it to crawl out the opposite end and run towards the city. The farmer panicked, thinking the creature would cause havoc to the people of the distant city. He ran back inside and got on his phone with the authorities, demanding an investigation. The local police department thought this to be a prank so all they sent was a patrol car to find out what had the man worked up. The creature was long gone, already blending in with the shadows of the city in the dark of night. It feared these people but needed to blend in, not wanting but needing to become a part of such a comfortable life.

Further through the night, a glowing white orb centered itself in the middle of the star covered sky. The creature was mesmerized by such beauty, the city's vibrant lights gave it life. It sat in the middle of a harmonious park, filled with cherry blossoms, wisteria, and maple trees. A pond that was littered with leaves reflected the light of the glowing orb in the sky, retaining its beauty. And a large wooden bridge spanned over the pond, painted in white with streaks of purple. The creature's hopes grew but quickly disappeared when a couple walked towards the creature's general direction. It scurried towards a set of bushes and hid there until the couple would leave, but they wouldn't. They both sat there, enjoying the moment with each other as the creature watched. It realized that these aliens, these 'humans', they were worth living for. They lived a much better life than it did and it wanted to live that life instead.

The couple's love was enough to inspire the creature to leave the cover of bushes and slowly approach, thinking that it could find help. But when the male turned his head, he was frightened, along with the woman. To them, the creature looked like a shadow emitting some form of dark energy. But it was scared of them in return, both groups locked eyes. Then the creature broke the moment of stillness and ran away. But the thing that took it by surprise was that the couple was following it.

With the couple close behind the creature, it had to make a last resort choice in order to hide from them. It made a quick turn into an alleyway and hid behind a dumpster, just hoping the couple would miss it. But it seemed the female was more perceptive, as she discovered its position. The creature huddled into a ball, hiding its face from both of its discoverers. But what shocked the entity was the fact that they were trying to calm it down and comfort it.

"What's your name, little one?" The man asked. But the creature couldn't talk, it remained silent. It just stared at the couple. "Can you understand us?" It still remained silent. The man went to touch the creature, only for it to shudder. That didn't stop him though as he went to grab its shoulder. Something that stunned both the man and woman was that on physical contact, the creature began to turn into a human. In just moments, the creature was a young human child. The young child wore clothing that strangely resembled the dark aura he was fading off in his previous state. He began to cry as the man and woman hugged him, trying to calm him down.

Hours later, the man and woman brought the child to their home, which was a large apartment complex. The woman held the sleeping child while the man prepared their sofa with a pillow and a couple of blankets. It was a calm moment for the trio, as the child was on the couch, deep asleep. The woman smiled at the site of the resting youth, with the man wrapping his arm around her shoulder, kissing her on the cheek.

"How will we find out his name, love?" The woman whispers. The man shakes his head in defeat, "I'm not sure, my dear. Time will only tell. One day, he may find his voice." The woman lays her head on her lover's shoulder and continues to enjoy the moment. The child still rests peacefully on the couch with the adults still wondering what exactly the child is. How such a dark creature could value life and end up turning into the form of a human. It was no longer important. What was important was helping the child live a new life.

The woman then raises up and walks into their bedroom with her lover, ready for bed. "I got a call from Overwatch earlier today," the woman stopped and locked her eyes with his. Both of them stood on each side of the king sized bed. "You can't… You've finally returned home after three months." The woman said with an assertive and worried tone. The man looked down, "I know. But it's about" He was cut off by his wife, who then grew slightly agitated. "What? You've dedicated your life to Overwatch and now when you finally have time to be with me, you're going to leave again?" Tears began to go down her cheeks as he slowly began to approach her. He wiped the tears off her cheeks as she lifted her head to meet his smile. "I was going to tell you that I've been promoted. I've been reassigned here in Paris, so I won't be going anywhere. And if anyone should threaten you and Paris, then they need to get through me first." A smile took hold of her face as she giggled in joy, pressing her lips against his. Both of them enjoyed the blissful experience and shifted their attention to the door of their bedroom, with the child watching them.

The woman closed her eyes and chuckled to herself with a face palm, while the man smirked at the curious little spy. "And what are you looking at, little one? Can't you see we are trying to kiss?" The child then ran up to the two adults and hugged them both, eventually forcing the two lovers to submit to hugging the child in return. The odd part was the child climbing onto the woman and clutching onto her back. "A piggy-back ride, Oui? Hang on, sweetheart!" She then walked around their apartment, holding the child on her back and making funny little sounds. The child was giggling and enjoying every second of it.

The man remained back at the door to the bedroom, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. He smiled at the site of the two having fun, but he was still worried and confused. Who was the child? Where did he come from? Is he even human? These questions will keep looming in the man's head, questions that may never be answered. But one thing's for sure, the child needed a family to rely on and the couple was his closest chance to live a decent life. Sure it's been quite some time since the Omnic Crisis, and that both humans and Omnic's coexist peacefully, but the man had a strange feeling that something else was waiting around the corner. The man was then lost in thought, wondering what would happen if he failed to do his job. He wondered what would happen if he failed to protect his wife and the child.

Time went by as he drifted to sleep, still leaning against the door frame. He lost track of his wife and child, still thinking they were playing around. He woke up after hearing a crash in his living room. Upon investigating, he realized the lights were off, the screen doors to his patio were shattered open, and the apartment was a mess. A spine chilling freeze entered the room, immediately giving the man a strong shiver. Upon shivering, something was slowly pressed to the back of his head. He slowly turned around with fear as he saw a shape-changing rifle aimed at his head. A woman dressed in a purple body suit and wearing a thermal optic headgear, was smirking maniacally at him. Her skin was blue with purple lipstick to complement her attire. Her amber eyes starred deeply into his, instilling fear into his very soul. She pulled the trigger, and a bang was the last thing he heard.

He woke up to the sound of his wife still giving the child attention. It was nearly midnight and he was exhausted. He walked over to his wife, who was sitting on the carpet, tickling the child. The man went to kneel next to her and kissed her on her forehead. She smiled and returned a gentle kiss to his cheek. "I'm going to bed Amelie. Be sure he gets his rest, Oui?" She smiles and looks up to her lover, "I won't let him get out of hand, Gerard. Get your sleep." With the woman preoccupied with the child, the man returns to the bedroom to try and shake off his nightmare by getting some actual rest.

As for the child, he could still remember the facility he escaped from, but he could no longer remember what experiments were performed on him. But one thing he could never forget for the rest of his life is the man with the red fedora. All that his mind could muster up was that the man did terrible things to him and he needed to make him pay for his crimes. But in due time he would get his revenge, and recruit some help along the way. What would make things slightly more difficult was that he was in a human form, instead of his original shape. But none the less, he could only enjoy the beauty of being loved by these aliens and value what wonders this world has to offer.

* * *

Well, here it is. My very first chapter to a vile story that I have planned ahead of me. Now, this chapter doesn't contain anything graphic but the story will eventually lead to that. Hope you enjoy and don't be shy to leave some feedback. I thrive for it. :3

I do not own nor take any credit for the creation and publication of Overwatch in any way. Overwatch is owned and created by Blizzard Entertainment.


	2. Chapter 1: The Dismembered Talon

Overwatch: Symphony of Chaos

Chapter 1: The Dismembered Talon

Here he was, standing at his father's grave, wondering how it all went wrong. Was this world really worth fighting for? Or was humanity too sadistic for its own good? He saw his own mother murder his father and now he is conflicted. Why did she do it? Was it because of him? Questions kept piling on top of one another in his broken mind as he was beginning to realize the harsh truth. This world was lost. He couldn't trust anyone.

Kento was now 20, reminiscing over the years he spent with his adoptive family. When discovered at the age of 8, he felt alone and needing for help. Since the day he was picked up by the Lecroix couple, he was raised well and taught right from wrong. He always looked up to his parents for help and understanding of the world's logic, and most of their teachings paid off for the soul of sorrow.

The young man stood at least six feet tall and weighed a good 210+ pounds, portraying a rather average body build. He had short black hair, grey eyes, and a mask that covered his mouth and nose for enhanced respiration. The mask was also hooked around his ears to keep it fastened onto his face, as well as having extra suction points being stuck to his cheek bones. The mask was pure metal with a rebreather built in to the mouthpiece. Lecroix wore a thick, worn out, dark brown leather jacket with fur lining at the neckpiece. His shirt was a silky grey vest with a green, long sleeve undershirt and a black tie to compliment it. The vest had a sewn in golden phoenix on the right breast pocket. He also wore black denim jeans with a gold chain going across his left back pocket to his left front pocket. Along to help accommodate for his black jeans where black, steel toe combat boots. Yet the leather on the toe piece of the boots was torn up and worn out, revealing the metal. And his last piece of clothing is a duffle bag strapped to his back, containing essential items. Such items included a family antique flintlock pistol, a sleeping bag, a thermos filled with a strange greyish liquid, and a photo of his family.

It had been almost nine months since his death, and every now and then he would visit the grave of his wronged father. To Kento, it was the only place he felt safe in the world. The apartment he lived in as a child haunted him no matter what, turning him into a non-social recluse. Since Gerard's death, Kento lost all human emotion and empathy, only resorting to a state of self-deprivation. Witnessing such a horrible sight made him something he wished he never wanted to become again: a monster.

Since his father's death, Kento ended up on the streets of Paris, doing dirty jobs for small crime organizations to make some extra cash on the side. It's not a healthy lifestyle but it pays the bills. Bills that are usually not fully paid off. Recently, Kento hit a spot of debt and was evicted out of his small, one room apartment. Now he lives in an alleyway next to his old family apartment complex, something he never felt comfortable doing, which at this point he felt helpless and alone.

Something that got to him was that his old family apartment was still abandoned. The police tape was draped all over the premises, graffiti defiled the exterior and interior of the apartment complex, and the blood stain on the mattress was still there. The event was sewn into the black matter of Kento's brain, never to be forgotten. He was now a troubled man who had no more emotion, nothing to show the life in his soul. Now, he was just an empty husk, wandering aimlessly just waiting to die. He still yearned for purpose, something to make him strive for the betterment of Earth. But as of now, he just felt isolated from the rest of the population as a reject.

Later in the day, Kento wandered around to try and find a recreational activity to clear his mind. Upon wandering, he came across a large poster that had his attention. A girl in a blue jumpsuit inside of a meka unit known as 'Diva', was participating in an international videogame championship. 'Videogame'. That had his attention. What more to preoccupy your time than by playing these 'videogames'? Sure it may sound sad, but when Kento was young, he was a bit too clingy towards his parents. He never really developed his social skills well until he grew older, but that was because he had a hard time adjusting from eight years' worth of torture. Since birth, all he really adjusted to was being a lab rat; daily routines included being beaten, cut, shot at, and overdosed with unimaginable narcotics. Kento had no idea what videogames were but decided to investigate.

There was an arcade nearby that this girl was hanging around at, an arcade that was famously known for holding global competitions between various major league gaming teams. Maybe she could give him a little insight. Then again, he did hear how serious people can be over videogames, he may embarrass himself by just asking that one question. But it was a shot worth trying, maybe he could make a new friend out of this. An hour later and its now late in the afternoon, around quarter after six. Kento finally reached the arcade advertised on Diva's poster and there was a large group of people holding up the entrance. He could barely see past the large enthusiastic crowd, as they were cheering on further inside.

Lecroix shifted through the crowd, nudging one person after another out of the way and slowly making his way inside. Eventually, he made it to the center of the commotion and there she was. Diva was playing on a booth with another player, whooping their ass at Fighters of the Storm 2. She wore her blue bodysuit with white leggings and gloves, along with a set of metal headphones with pink streaks on her face. Her chestnut hair glimmered from the various spotlights between her and the other player. And that was it, she won. The crowd cheered her name, causing her to jump in excitement. Her and the other player shook hands and laughed it off while enjoying the end game excitement for the crowd. pulled out her phone and pulled the other player in for a picture, both giving wide smiles towards the camera.

"I'll post this on my wall! Thanks for playing!" She said. "No problem! Good to play the champ!" The player replied, bro-fisting the meka pilot. She then focuses her attention playing around with her phone while the player returns to his group of friends, being teased on his loss. "In… Paris….. Love... Diva! Winky-face!" She finished typing in her post and attached her picture, now portraying her fun in Paris across the world on a multimedia website. Kento wasn't particularly familiar with modern day distractions such as the internet, videogames, or even television. He was just one of those people who adapted themselves into a lifestyle of survival, believing that there was no time for comfort. But, an occasion like this seemed well worth his time, even if it meant total embarrassment. However, there was one little problem Lecroix still suffered from: poor social skills.

"Okay, who else wants to go against ?" Everyone started raising their hands and shouting themselves out, except for the one man who stood from the crowd. The one man who had grey eyes and a metal mask covering part of his face, definitely something that would catch someone's attention. Kento wanted to say something but then began to have second thoughts, readying to leave. But Diva spots Kento before he could turn around and points to him, "How about you! Wana play against Diva?" His eyes widened, looking left to right, then back at Diva. "M-me?" He asks, as nods in response. "I-I…I don't know how to play videogames."

A laughter breaks out among most of the crowd with giggling to herself, causing Kento to blush. He looks to who is holding out her hand to him, "Come on. I'll teach you for a bit." Shy but yearning for something new, Kento extends his hand and gently grabs her. Diva gleefully pulls him to the stand, pointing out the controls. "The red button punches, the blue button kicks, the yellow button is a special attack, and the joystick is what you move your character with." The young killer stares at the controls while Diva picks out her character and cracks her knuckles. Just hearing the individual knuckles crack into place scares Kento, making him realize what he got himself into. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you!" She chuckles to herself and pats the terrible gamer on the back, while Lecroix was lost in thought, "I'm fucked. What was I fucking thinking?! She's gonna demolish me!" A drop of sweat went down the side of his head while his hands remained at the controls, as stiff as concrete.

"You going to pick a character?" She asked. Kento remained silent as he had no idea what to do. "How…" He replies. She sighs in humor and takes the joystick on his side of the console and picks a random character. "There you go, let's see how a first-timer can fight against me." She was eager for the fight, while Kento wasn't. He literally just threw himself into hell. The match begins and just opens up with an endless combo, chaining hit after hit until her combo meter read 61 hits. Kento couldn't even move at all, as well as being killed in one combo on the first round. The large combo only lasted for about 25 seconds. The crowd immediately cheered on for Diva, along with her laughing and jumping around in joy while Kento was frozen but amazed. He turned his head to see her still spinning around and dancing, admiring the beauty. She stopped to look at him with a smile in her face, "Aw, come on! Learn to have fun! Even if you lose to the best!" Then, she did something unexpected. She hugged him, still giggling, then proceeded to let go. And out of nowhere, everything went black at the sound of the bang.

Blood smeared onto the booth, Kento's head smacked right into the screen. Then his body fell over onto the ground, with a bullet hole in his skull oozing out with the thick crimson liquid. Diva screamed in fear while the crowd runs for cover or out into safety, with Talon agents swarming the large arcade. The gamer fell on her knees, staring at the dead body, ready to breakdown crying. She just met this man and he ends up dying out of nowhere without deserving it. A squad of Talon soldiers progress towards diva, ready to open fire. But as the soldiers fired, a silver ninja with green highlights appears, deflecting the bullets with his sword. "Genji!" Diva screams out. "Get your meka! Now!" He replied. Though, Diva couldn't just leave Kento's body on the ground, she thought it would be morally wrong. "But…" She was cut off. "NOW!" Genji continued.

Diva held Kento's hand and whispers into his ear, "I promise I will make them pay." She gets up and makes a run for the back of the arcade where her suit of armor awaited her. Meanwhile, Genji wielded his sword with both hands, remaining in a defensive posture. "So, which of you wish to go first?" The soldiers had their weapons pointed to Genji while a mysterious shroud of black mist appeared further behind them. It revealed itself to be a man completely dressed in black, with a hood and a mask resembling a skull. He had custom shotguns attached to a combat vest with a well supply of 12g shells.

"Reaper." Genji spook out. "Ninja." The mysterious attacker replied back. "What are you up to this time?" The cyber ninja demanded. He only got a dark chuckle in response from Reaper along with having dual shotguns pointed towards him. "Wipe out anyone who gets in our way." Genji readied himself for whatever tricks Reaper had planned, along with the rest of Reapers henchmen attempting to surround him. Before the fighting begins, the ground began to shake. Thump after thump after thump until finally, the giant pink meka appeared with its pilot ready for action. "I'm here Genji!" Genji looked back to the perky girl in her meka then shifted his gaze to Reaper. "Two against one, Reaper. Surrender and no harm shall come to you and your soldiers." Genji's honorable offer was quickly shot down with a woman's dark laughter behind Reaper. A woman in a purple body suit walked in, with her optics unlatching from her eyes. She loaded her assault rifle and gave Genji a smile, "You mean two on two, oui? It wouldn't be fair, now would it?" She pointed her weapon to Diva while Reaper had his weapons pointed to Genji. "Widowmaker, the coldblooded assassin." Genji glared at the murderer while she gave back a sinister smile. Both Genji and Diva primed themselves for combat, not until something unexpected takes everyone by surprise.

"Your voice…. I've heard it before…." Everyone - Genji, Diva, Reaper, and Widowmaker, even the soldiers - looked back to see Kento raising himself back up. He pinned himself against the booth, shaking from the shell shock of a high caliber bullet being shot into his skull. "The last time I've heard that voice was when she killed my father." After regaining his balance, he turned his head to look towards Widowmaker. She was confused, jaw dropped, shocked, and maybe a little fearful.

Everyone saw the hole in his head, but the bullet was being pushed back out on its own, until it fell onto the ground and the hole in his head completely healed itself. was stunned at the sight of the man who survived being shot in the head. Just what the hell was he? "I thought you killed him!" Reaper shouted to Widowmaker. "I did! You saw him get shot!" She replied back. Kento chuckled, shifting his gaze to Reaper. "Why did you shoot me?" He asked. "You're a part of Overwatch, which makes you a threat." Reaper replied. Kento was surprised, he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Who said I was working for them? I'm just a man in the middle trying to survive like everyone else." He took a few paces forward then came to a stop, standing between the two heroes and the group of villains. At this point, Kento just wanted to make them pay for shooting him in the head.

"How about we make this fun? The ninja and the meka won't help me. In return, you can call all the help in the world and use whatever weapons necessary to make an attempt to 'subdue' me, since you can't end my life. How 'bout it?" He bows and lunges forward near the soldiers, intimidating them and causing them to jump back. "You will know death." Reaper says. "Really? Because he knows you pretty well, considering Talon has a history of getting their asses whopped into fucking submission. The only person here who is going to die is her." He points to Widowmaker. "Me? Why me?!"

Kento keeps a sharp glare at her, becoming more aggravated than before. He slowly approaches her with Reaper getting in his way. Widowmaker's expression was a mix of being fearful, confused, and angry. Kento stared deep into her eyes and saw the truth, the dark and horrifying truth. "Because you are possibly the woman I am looking for. The woman who killed my father."

"Who exactly? Because I've killed a lot of people." She asked, actually wishing to know who exactly she pissed off. Kento leaned in closer until he was just less than an arm's length away from her face. "Does Gerard Lecroix ring any bells?" Silence ruled the scene as everyone continued to stare at Kento. Widowmaker remember Gerard, but not the way Kento remembers him. To Widowmaker, Gerard was just a target. To Kento, Gerard was his father. Could Widowmaker really be Amelie? His mother? "Impossible! Gerard and Amelie never mentioned a child!" Reaper denounced, enraged and bitter to the bone. He had his gun pointed to Kento's head, while Kento slowly pressed his head against the barrel. "Do it. You know what will happen next."

Genji and Diva slowly moved back a few steps, keeping clear of a forthcoming onslaught. Reaper and Widowmaker began to back up slowly, "If she really was your mother, then ask her a question only she would know." Reaper asks. Kento nods, then turns to Widowmaker. "Everything has a price. You ready to pay with your life?" Widowmaker backs up against the wall, with Reaper still in front of her, pointing his weapons to Kento.

All of a sudden, one of the soldiers ambush Kento from behind, stabbing him in the head with a combat knife. The plan backfires, with Kento kicking Reaper against the wall, pinning him and Widowmaker there. He immediately pulls out the knife, twists around and lands a right hook into the soldier's helmet. At such an unparalleled force, the sound of a loud snap engulfs the room in fear. The soldier died on impact with his head snapped out of place, falling over stiff as a board. The soldier was dead. As for the other soldiers, they open fired at Kento with the bullets not even phasing him. They were going into his body with blood gushing out, but it seem as if it did no good. His breathing intensified as he charged after another soldier. The soldier was still firing his gun, whereas Kento made sure the soldier didn't stop. Kento grabbed the soldier's hand on the trigger and pushed the gun upward into the soldier's head. The muzzle of the gun met the head of the man. Blood, brain matter, and fragments of the skull flew everywhere above the now dead soldier, where some of the blood littered the face of the enraged soul.

There were just a few more Talon operatives remaining, still firing. One of the soldiers went to reload his shotgun, which used a magazine as opposed to manually reloading shells. The soldier grabbed a new magazine and detached the old one, ready to slide in more ammunition to waste away. Kento had a different plan. He ran to the soldier and kicked the hand that had the magazine up into the shotgun. The force was so great that it knocked the shotgun up towards the soldier's head like the last one. Since there wasn't a shell chambered into the barrel, Kento pinned the shotgun against the soldier's head and cocked the shell into the weapon. The other soldiers stood back as Kento held the man hostage, using him as a meat shield. The man began to beg for his life, "Please don't kill me, I'll surrender!" Kento then looked to the soldier, "I'm not with Overwatch, but since I'm in a good mood…" He grabs the soldier and tosses him to Genji. Genji grabs him and pins him onto the ground, while the terrorist had his hands behind his head.

Kento held the gun towards the next soldier who was still firing at him and proceeded to return fire. The blast of the shotgun sent the soldier flying back onto the ground dead, with a large hole in his torso. "Oh fuck this, I'm out!" The last soldier cried out. He turned to run but met his demise with a joystick thrown into the back of his head. The very same joystick from the booth Kento was injured at. The soldier felt dizzy, where seconds later he eventually collapses from taking a brain injury.

With the fighting over, Kento shifts his blood lusted gaze back to Reaper, who was missing. Widowmaker was still there, just staring at the carnage before her. She couldn't believe what she saw, along with Diva and Genji. The man took so much punishment and it didn't stop him. The bullet wounds immediately healed but the blood not only stained his clothing, but tore it to shreds as well. "God fucking damn it! My fucking clothes are a mess! This damn vest was a Christmas gift and now it's ruined!" He kept fiddling around with the green vest, hoping he could stitch it together again. But he heard whispers in the darkness, Reaper had something in mind. Kento immediately grabbed a sheathed knife out of its holster from one of the dead bodies and threw it at his enemy, only to realize he was phasing. He couldn't be damaged. "How does it feel? You can't kill death." That's where the overzealous criminal had it wrong. Reaper knew his power couldn't last long and Kento noticed it. Kento rushed over across the large open space and shoved his hand into Reaper's head at the right time. As Reaper left his phased state, Kento's hand was grasping the skull of the psychopath.

Reaper cringed, kneeling down in pain just trying not to get himself killed. "Feel that? That's me gripping death in the head and telling him to go fuck himself." He then lifted Reaper up by forcing more pressure into his skull, then got himself face to face with death itself. "I'm not going to kill you, but I want to send a message to Talon. I want you to feel my presence, which I'm someone you shouldn't fuck with. You nearly got good people in this arcade injured or killed. Killing me was one thing but putting everyone else's lives on the line was another." He then pushed Reaper further and further until he fell back against the game booth Kento was killed at. "If you ever endanger these good people again I swear to fucking god you and the rest of your pathetic soldiers will die! I've been through hell the last nine months and the last thing I need is assholes like YOU FUCKING AROUND, DICTATING YOURSELVES AS JUDGE, JURY, AND EXECUTIONER! EVENTUALLY, SOMEONE WILL FUCKING BITE BACK!" Reaper then phased again, escaping the bone chilling grasp of Kento. The dark criminal fell to the ground and crawled to Widowmaker, "Activate extraction…" Kento looked back at Reaper and Widowmaker, "But who said she was leaving?!" He pointed towards the purple jumpsuit assassin.

Genji got in his way, trying to alleviate the situation. "Calm yourself! That's enough violence for one day!" But before he could continue, the wall behind the two remaining criminals falls back from a couple of harpoons. A Talon dropship appears above them and Widowmaker takes advantage of the opportunity. She fires her own grappling hook up to the vessel and Reaper grabs on, both flying away in the distance. Kento rushes outside but realizes it's too late. They got away. His chance to avenge his father failed, but yet may come again one day.

It began to rain as the day grew darker, the time was around eight in the evening. Kento walked back into the arcade and grabbed his duffle bag, making sure nobody looted it while he was fighting. Genji apprehended and restrained the remaining Talon operative and readied him for extract. As for Diva, she was still frozen in her meka, unaware on what just happened and what to do. She never met this guy before and didn't take him seriously, and he just died and came back to life in front of her while dishing out an immense amount of punishment. She was at a loss for words, she even couldn't come up with one of her modernistic unnecessary abbreviations for just a few simple words. But they were quite obvious: wtf.

Kento lifted his duffle bag and began to walk towards the large hole in the wall. But before he left, he turned back to Diva. "I know what just happened wasn't a good first impression, but… I just want you to know the first couple of minutes we spent together today, I cherished every second. You're the first friend I've ever made in my entire life and I thank you dearly, Diva. But I shouldn't be here any longer, I have an alley to go back to. But thank you. You've inspired me." He smiles underneath his mask and takes off. Diva gasped, blushing after the emotional goodbye, needing to know more about this character. She popped out of her meka and dashed outside to catch the vigilante. She only sees him out of the corner of her eye at the end of the alley and rushes on after him. Genji remains behind to wait for an extraction team. "Diva , wait! Where are you going!?"

She didn't listen, she wanted to know about this man. She felt something when he gave his heartfelt goodbye, a connection so to speak. Something clicked inside of her that made her feel as if this man deserved better. Though Kento was one step ahead of her. Around the corner of the alley into the main street, he was nowhere in sight. However, he left a note for the curious gamer, hanging on a broken piece of bark from a tree. She took the note and proceeded to read it. It was as if Kento was prepared and had this note pre-written in case he found someone interesting.

' _ **Meet me at Forever Café tomorrow at 12:30 pm, sharp. I don't tolerate tardiness. See you then. –Rage**_ '

She was in for a real treat tomorrow, as well as the entire staff of Overwatch….

* * *

Yes I fucking know. If your wondering on the blank spaces, its Diva (Hana Song). I didn't know it was registered as a fucking link if you pronounced her name the way it is in the game. And if it wasn't for a new friend of mine, I probably would've overlooked it. A shout-out to Mr. Beaver Buttington for the help, and I hope to see feedback for future chapters.

Also, I'm now just saying 'Diva' instead of putting the period where the 'i' is, just to avoid more bullshit. But other than that, hope to see you lovely people soon!

-Deadboy


	3. Chapter 2: Coffee Gone Cold

Before you begin reading, I just want to take the time and say that I apologize for taking so long to post the next chapter. I spent almost a good five days writing this chapter out, as it may be one of my largest chapters yet. A good 10,127 words. I also had to proofread it to ensure it was at sufficient quality for you all to enjoy. I will be continuing the story and will remain dedicated to it, and I hope you all will be too.

Enjoy, my friends!

-Deadboy

* * *

Overwatch: Symphony of Chaos

Chapter 2: Coffee Gone Cold

Since the incident at the arcade, Paris is now under martial law with tight security all around. It is now the following day and it seems as if barely anyone in the city wants to leave their homes. Every street now has a police checkpoint to evaluate every citizen of the city, in order to ensure there is no further Talon activities going on behind their backs. What's more concerning is that the police are looking for those responsible for making such a mess back at the arcade, which most certainly wasn't Genji and Diva. The both of them were actually at one of Overwatch's old safe houses, utilizing what little resources they have to not only interrogate their new Talon prisoner, but to also search the city records on Kento. So far, Genji couldn't find anything on him, like Kento never existed. But that wouldn't stop him from finding this determined powerhouse of slaughter.

Diva was still thinking on what Kento had mentioned earlier, how she was his very first friend he had and that he cherished every second of the two minutes they spent together. Not to mention she is partially traumatized on seeing him die then come back to life as if it was nothing to him. Being shot in the head and just shaking it off isn't necessarily normal for humans, even when it comes to someone who took a lot of bullets to the body and a knife to the skull. But just how was he able to just resist all that damage? Was he a zombie? A god? Or a freak?

Soon, she snapped out of her trance when Genji called for her. She walked over to him where he accessed the city's CCTV system, viewing key points of Paris to get a bead on Kento's position. So far he still had nothing to work with. Kento was practically a ghost. Diva stood next to Genji, looking up at all the different monitors, each being a different camera somewhere in the city. "I've checked every camera in the system. It seems our new friend must know the city well enough to remain in the shadows…" Genji walked away from the console and turned his attention to the interrogation room, where their prisoner sat in. There, he could find some answers on Talon's motives this time.

It was until Diva pointed out something that may help them on finding Kento. "He wants me to meet him at a cafe today. Maybe that could help us." Genji turned back to the gamer, who seemed emotionless under his cybernetic mask. "We can't risk it. He helped us, yes. But he has no self-control over his anger, which is something you shouldn't risk yourself in doing alone." She looked up at the monitors and crossed her arms, "He could help us, you know…" Genji continued towards the interrogation room. "Maybe. We will get to that soon. For now, we find answers."

Genji entered the interrogation room and found the prisoner still sitting where he is supposed to be. Diva still remained back at the monitors, taking her turn at finding their potential ally. The cyber ninja walked towards the table where the prisoner sat at, staring at him. "He had a good point, you know… You put civilian lives in danger yet again. How do you expect people like us to just look away?" The soldier chuckled. "Bite me. I just didn't want to get torn apart by that sociopath." Genji walked to the other side of the table and leaned back against it, arms crossed. He didn't look at the prisoner as he was too focused on the mound of questions just itching to be asked. "Why? Why now?" The soldier remained silent. "You know, I could call him…" The soldier looked up to Genji. "You're bluffing. You don't know him. He said he wasn't a part of Overwatch." This was true. Genji was bluffing, but he could save the questions for later when they find Kento. "We have a meeting with him anyway. Are you sure you do not wish to cooperate?" He slowly shifts his gaze to the prisoner, his sharp green gaze scares the soldier half to death. "Okay, fuck! All I can really say is that Talon is planning something big, and our two commanders that the fucking psychopath wiped the floor with are the forefront of the operation."

He thought about Reaper and Widowmaker, how problematic they have become recently. They were the vilest of Talon and they rarely failed any missions they had. The little shit-show at the Doomfist exhibit, however, was pretty much their first fluke. But if Kento knew about Widowmaker, and could have the balls to exploit Reaper's weaknesses, then he could become a very beneficial ally to Overwatch. But if they were going to find Kento, they needed to act fast because now he may become an even larger target to Talon, as if that would really concern their mysterious friend.

But it did concern Diva. She was listening to the conversation on the console as she was still watching the monitors. "Were your men surprised that you couldn't kill your counter-attacker?" Genji asked. With the soldier beginning to laugh hysterically. "Holy fucking shit yes! I was, at least! The bastard wouldn't go down no matter how many rounds we put into him! How the hell do you kill someone like that?!" Genji shrugged to himself. "He does not know death. Or maybe death is afraid of him. One thing is for sure, he made your superiors look like they failed basic training." The soldier looked back up at Genji, "You have no idea…."

Diva then looked at the time and saw it was now quarter till 12. She got on her communicator and attempted to convince Genji of her new plan. "I'm going to go meet our new friend. I have an idea that may involve more than just the two of us. Can you get a hold of the others?" Genji got on his communicator while the soldier began to panic. "Oh no. Oh hell fuckin' no! Don't include me in this, I want nowhere near Jason Voorhees thank you!" The ninja just gave him a raised eyebrow underneath his mask then turned away again to reply to Diva. "I told you. It's too dangerous." Diva didn't care, she wanted to go through with it. "It's now or never, Genji. We need the help and you know it. Can you contact the others for me?" Genji shook his head in submission, he knew he wasn't going to win this argument. "Yes. Who do you want me to contact?" Diva boarded her meka and went off on her own for her little 'date', "Everyone."

Around 12:30, the exact time they were to meet, Diva sat out at the second floor patio of Forever Café. A waiter walked to Diva's table and handed her a hot café au lait, "Compliments from your mystery man. Enjoy!" The waiter walked back inside while Diva was waiting for her new friend. She scanned around the area in search of Kento but found nothing. Kento was one to hide himself from the public eye. What she didn't realize was that he appeared out of nowhere, already sitting at her table, reading the newspaper. Specifically the article about the incident at the arcade. "Quite the show yesterday." She immediately jumped but remained calm, staring at the mysterious character. "Do you usually scare people like that?!" She asked. Kento remained emotionless but went to reply, "When I want to, yes." Diva was not amused, but decided to look over what happened and get down to business.

"I presume you bought me the coffee?" She asked. Kento smirked under his mask and hummed to himself, "Maybe." Diva rolled her eyes and blew at her coffee just to cool it off, then proceeded to take a sip. After drinking her coffee, she wanted to try and socialize a little bit with Kento before making her offer to him. "My name is Hana Song. But I go by my alias, Diva. How about you?" Kento put away the newspaper and turned his head to Diva. "Kento Williams." Diva was confused, as well as those listening in on the conversation. Diva's communicator was active, allowing Genji and a few other members of Overwatch to listen in on the conversation. "Kento Williams? That doesn't sound like an actual name. Didn't you say your father was Gerard Lecroix?" She asked, curious to know about Kento's identity. "I was named after two different people. Kento Ishunagi was a friend of my mother who was a lieutenant in the Japanese military, who died protecting my aunt from a terrorist attack. A man my father knew in Overwatch who just went by the name of 'Williams' became my last name, when he died from an assassination attempt. Though, this is my legal name I was given for security reasons. My parents were very overprotective of me. Quote, 'were'." Diva then began to think on 'were' being heavily emphasized. "So you have two names or just one fake name and one real name?" Kento drifted off to the streets below and saw the vast emptiness, realizing he caused such a fuss across the city.

"Both. The Lecroix family died when the father was murdered. I'm just Kento now…" Diva was a bit shocked at this. How someone like Kento gave up his old identity, just giving up on who he was before. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your real name?" Kento remained silent, trying to hold in the truth. "I could tell you, but the son of the Lecroix family died nine months ago with the father." Diva crooked her head to her side, "How so? If you don't mind me asking?" He stared off into the distance, lost deep in thought. He could remember the horrible night.

"Mother, father, I'm home!" He yelled. It was around midnight and Kento returned from the theaters, watching a movie with his cousin. But the house was silent. Normally, his mother is always up past one in the morning working on her writing, but her and Gerard were nowhere in sight. All the lights were out and the house was silent. It had been two weeks since Gerard lead a strike force to rescue Amelie from Talon, only to find they hadn't injured her at all. She returned home without a scratch, but she wasn't the same. She wasn't as sweet and optimistic as she used to be. She was cold, depressed, and deprived herself from socializing with her son like she usually does. It didn't feel right to Kento. Though, Amelie was taking medication to help improve her spirits, but it didn't seem to work very well.

Kento assumed she was sleeping due to the fact that ever since she came back, she had horrid migraines that improved on her depression. So he decided to go upstairs and get some sleep. Upon doing so, he heard his mother and father getting into another fight. With Amelie's return also came some downsides. She started having arguments that, on occasions, turned vile and would begin to damage the relationship between her and Gerard. Of course, these arguments come out of nowhere as if someone is telling her lies. There are even times where Amelie is talking to herself and begins to lose bits and pieces of her memories. One day, when Kento came back from one of his walks, he went to greet his mother upon returning home. She couldn't even remember who Kento was, but remembered the following day.

But tonight was different, this argument was turning violent. The insults and the physical means of quelling the situation had escalated. Amelie was losing it, she was deliberately hitting, kicking, and even biting Gerard. It was beginning to scare Kento, making him feel insecure again. He wanted to help but his father noticed he called out his presence, so he decided to make sure his son wouldn't get hurt. "Sebastian! Stay out! Just go downstairs and wait! Everything will be fine!" It is very rare for his father to call him by his actual first name, normally his parents' say his real name if Kento is in trouble, which he barely ever is.

Kento wanted to help but he felt like he'd get in the way, so he complied with his father's instructions. He went back downstairs to wait, and the wait was terrifying. He could still hear the thumps and shatters upstairs for the past hour until it all went silent. Eventually, his father came back downstairs to check on his son, only to find him in a nervous wreck. He hugged his son and got him to come back upstairs to check on his mother, "It took me a while but I finally got her to sleep. I forced her to take her medication again, but I'm taking her to Overwatch tomorrow so she can get an evaluation on her mental health. I'm just hoping she doesn't have dementia or anything like it." Kento walked into the room and stood above his mother, who was sleeping like an angel. He bent down and hugged her, giving her a kiss on the head. But little did he know that it wasn't his mother that he hugged and kissed, but a monster waiting to strike.

Around two in the morning Kento woke up again, due to his little insomnia problem he had been developing. This had been going on for almost a couple of months and his parents have done everything in their power to help, but have found no success. He wanted to go get something to drink and possibly watch the night sky as he would usually do. But as he passed his parents room, the door was cracked open and he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He went to look and saw his mother sitting up on top of his father. Kento felt as if they were doing something he shouldn't be watching and looked away immediately. As he began to walk away, he heard a muffled scream. He turned back to see a knife in his father's chest with his mother smothering a pillow in Gerard's face. Kento gasped and fell back in horror, where Amelie shot her gaze to the door. She pulled out the knife after Gerard fell silent and rushed to the door just to find that Kento was gone. "Come on out, child." She whispered. "I won't hurt you."

Kento hid in the closet in hopes of her searching somewhere else. He couldn't attack his own mother, he thought it to be wrong. Then again, she just murdered his father in cold blood and is attempting to find him in order to leave no witnesses. He remained hidden behind some of his clothes in the closet, but his mother was closing in. She stood in the middle of his room with the blade she used, her arms covered in blood. All Amelie did was stand there, listening, waiting for Kento to give himself away.

Patience was something Kento never mastered, but he was fairly decent at waiting on certain intervals. Now wasn't one of those times since his mother is losing her mind. Thankfully, Amelie left the room after a few minutes and retreated back in her bedroom. As for Kento, he quietly exited the closet and slowly made his way to the apartment exit. Yet, it seemed as if his mother was one step ahead of him. Before he could open the door, she appeared behind him and knocked him down to the ground. She grabbed a chunk of Kento's hair and began to viciously drag him across the floor to the screen doors, straight to the outside balcony. Kento was at least six floors up as his mother tried to shove him off the balcony. Kento didn't really have a fear of heights since the whole 'falling out of the sky' incident when he was eight, but he was afraid of dying.

And like that, Amelie shoved her own son off the balcony of their apartment building, completely letting go of her old life. Kento fell to his own death, impacting the pavement of the apartment parking lot. Most of his body was broken apart from the fall, blood had littered the pavement with half of Kento's head no longer functioning correctly. With his one remaining eye, he saw a light.

Moments pass and a drop ship was landing at the parking lot. Kento saw his mother walk by like his death didn't make her cringe whatsoever. She walked off with a sinister smirk and held her hand to her ear. "Agent Widowmaker, reporting in." She walked onto the dropship and turned back to see her now deceased son, chuckling to herself as the ship took off.

"Thus proceeding to current events right now…" He finished. After hearing his story, Diva expressed a horrified look on her face. Her hands covered her mouth while Kento leaned over the railing of the café, overlooking the empty roads. She was paralyzed. Being murdered by your own mother is cruel on its own. But it's even worse if you come back from the dead as something else. "I didn't know she killed you during that night. I thought she just killed your father." Kento laughed and shook his head in disbelief. "That's the official story I decided to go with. I never liked bringing up the idea of my mother killing me. It made me feel uncomfortable."

Diva stood up and walked to Kento, leaning against the railing next to him. Kento looked to her with a smile. "I've never shared this story with anyone but you, because of two reasons. One: I feel comfortable talking to you because it's been a long time since I've trusted someone in my life. Two: That night was the last time I was ever called Sebastian." Diva crooks her head in confusion while Kento shifts his gaze down the main street. "Sebastian Phillipe Lecroix. That's my real name. Well, it was. Now it's just Kento Williams." Diva didn't feel right after hear what Kento had said. Such pessimistic attitude was something she couldn't tolerate. "Hey. Maybe there is a Sebastian somewhere in there. You just need to find him." Her cheery attitude put a smile on Kento's face. "Maybe. But only when I think the world is safe again. And when my mother pays for what she has done."

Diva was disturbed by the fact that Kento was so determined to kill his own cold hearted mother. Yet, she still didn't see things the way Kento did, where he 'had' to kill her. "What if she didn't mean to kill your father? What if Talon forced her?" She asked. Kento remained silent for a few moments, trying to process what Diva asked. "Unlikely, considering she killed him in an instant. If she had second thoughts, she would've panicked. My mother was one who could easily panic out of the slightest things. Whenever she saw blood, she would immediately faint. And how she just 'killed' my father and I further proves my point. Also, when Overwatch brought her back, they did a psychological test on her and found no problems." Diva was persistent, considering of her optimistic nature. She loved her family dearly to death, but it seemed Kento had no further love for not only what remains of his family, but anything in life. "Kento- uh, I mean, Sebastian. Can I call you Sebastian?" She asked, trying to make a cute face to bait Kento in.

Kento remained silent for a moment, then turned his head over to the perky gamer. "If you want. He's still dead to me." Diva was scared by Kento's dark and cynical attitude, wanting to hear no more of it. "Just stop." She grabbed his arm as tight as she could and pulled him into a hug. Not just a hug, but an embrace of one soul to another. Kento froze in this embrace, emotionless. Diva, on the other hand, had a tear going down her face. She wanted Kento to remain happy and caring, not hateful and full of homicidal rage. They remained in this state for a good five minutes, with no further intentions of letting go. Diva feared that if she let go, Kento may do something irrational. She thought he would run off, yell at her, or maybe even hurt her. She even thought that he may hurt her like the Talon operatives from the previous night. Instead, Kento returns his affection to Diva, trying to enjoy what time he is spending with her. Not only that, but no one has treated him like this since his mother was kidnapped by Talon. Now he knows that there is someone out there who truly cares about him.

Diva decided to loosen on the hug, but Kento refused. "I'll tell you anything, just please don't let go." His voice was shaken, lighter, and congested with sorrow. She was very surprised, now she could get whatever she wanted out of him. So she pulled him back in for a hug and began to rub his back. "I have questions my friend wants me to ask you, and then I have an offer you may want to consider. Okay?" Kento only replied with a slight nod. "How are you able to resist that kind of damage? From all of those bullets and the knife in your skull, how did you survive?" When she finished, he clutched onto her a little tighter, as if he felt uncomfortable. "I….. I don't know….. After…. After she killed me…." He cut himself off, breaking down into tears. He started to cry with Diva trying to calm him down, continuing to rub his back and remain optimistic. "It's okay. If you want, we can hold off on the questions for now and you can answer them at a better time. Promise?" She extends her pinky to Kento, with the sobbing young man staring in confusion. "What is that expression?" Diva giggled. "A pinky swear. Just wrap your pinky from your right hand around mine and shake it like your shaking your hand with me." Kento then extended his pinky, slowly wrapping it around hers, then they both shake on the promise. "Okay…. What was your offer?"

Diva smiled, "Join Overwatch, of course! You could help us save the world!" Kento always wanted to make a difference in the world like any other hero. But the thing was, he's no hero. He did some pretty shady things in the past after his mother's betrayal and he felt as if Overwatch couldn't help him redeem his good name. He used to get into fights with other strangers, perform theft, and engage in illegal activities. Would Overwatch help him?

"If I do, then what?" He asked. Diva set her hands on his face and still gave him her bright smile. "We help people. We rebuild what was lost. We become heroes. That is what will happen if you join. You can make a big change." Kento began to cheer up, taking a deep breath. Diva was wiping the tears away from his face with a napkin from one of the tables and was starting to hum a soft tune. It was a simplistic tune that actually began to make Kento feel safer, more secure. He felt as if Diva could be the one to help him redeem what he lost: his soul. "Okay… I'll join…. But only if you help me get my mother." Diva nodded as she finished wiping away the tears on Kento's face. "Deal. Now come on, let's go somewhere safe."

Later in the day around quarter past three, Kento is sitting in the Overwatch safe house, specifically in the same interrogation room the prisoner was in earlier. Now this would sound harsh, but Genji didn't trust Kento's brutal prowess of killing, believing he was too dangerous to wander the base. Diva thought otherwise due to the recent breakdown at the café, but regardless Genji thought this would be the safest option. Though, it wasn't just the two of them outside the interrogation room, another member who stood out from them was a woman in a white bodysuit with wings that gleamed as bright at the sun itself, much like an angel.

"What did you find in your analysis, Angela?" Genji asked, turning back to the angelic nurse. She brushed her blonde hair out of her face while reading her data pad. Angela, or 'Mercy', was the leader of the medical unit of Overwatch. But since Overwatch is nothing more than ashes with its members scattered and disorganized, Mercy was limited with her time and resources due to the world's current state of pain and suffering. She was tasked by Genji to run a psychological and physical analysis on Kento, trying to puzzle together what makes him so powerful. "Well…. To put it professionally….. He's just not human." Genji bent his head to his shoulder in confusion. Diva was sitting back on the chair in the room, still playing around with her phone, kicked back and relaxing. At least she is trying to relax. But with Kento barred up in the other room through the one way window, she still felt sick to her stomach. "What do you mean by that, Doctor?" Genji continued, turning back to Kento. "Well, it's a long road, but do you want to know of his physical traits or his state of mind?" Mercy replied back.

Diva turned her head to Mercy, "I want to know about his mind." Mercy looked back to her data pad and pressed a couple of buttons. "He suffers from a form of a brainwave deficiency, where his brain produces an abnormal amount of waves unnecessarily. Specifically Beta waves. His brain barely shows any Alpha, Theta, or Delta waves altogether." Diva stared off into fantasy land, lost on what Mercy described to her. "What does that mean?" She asked. Mercy sighed in humor, "The brain produces four different forms of brainwaves. Alpha, Beta, Theta, and Delta are the primary brainwaves. Alpha waves basically represent the mind's state of relaxation and comfort. Beta waves represent the mind's fear, tenseness, alertness, agitation, or panic. Theta represent the mind at a reduced consciousness, like if you're half asleep. And Delta waves represent the mind in the form of a deep sleep, like a coma. Kento Williams undergoes a state of constant panic, fear, and consistently being tense. His brain rarely shows any activity of the other three categories." The three then pay attention to Kento, observing his shaken reaction of being isolated in the room alone.

"What about his physical power?" Genji asked. Mercy swiped across the screen of her data pad, "To put it in an easy perspective to understand, he is virtually unstoppable." Diva laid her head back against the chair with a raised eyebrow, her gaze returning to the uncomfortable new friend of hers. "His body is capable of regenerating his wounds at such an unparalleled level. He regenerates his wounds as they are created, almost making him seem invincible. Along with such high damage resistance, his melee attacks are inhuman and unimaginably powerful. From what I can tell, he could rip a man into two halves with ease." Invincible was a bit of an overstatement, as Genji shot back with a counter-argument. "Last night he was shot in the head from a high caliber bullet from Widowmaker, falling over limp. Yet he rose up just seconds afterwards, regaining his balance. Does that hinder his power in a certain aspect?" Diva seemed interested and leaned over the back over her chair, staring at Mercy. "Maybe. From what I can think of, his body takes more time to assess the damage done to him and regenerate if he takes any critical damage to his head." Genji nodded, understanding where Mercy was getting at. "He mentioned to me earlier today that Amelie Lecroix is his mother, and that she threw him off a six story flight the night of Gerard's murder. Even if something worse like that were to happen, he could still regenerate? Say for instance, falling far enough to splatter everywhere beyond recognition?" Mercy was disturbed by the question but ultimately knew the answer. "In theory, yes…" Diva then proceeds to ask another question that combines the two categories of Kento's current biological state. "If he took enough damage physically, will it impact him psychologically?" Mercy gave Diva the 'are you serious' look. "Well, anything like that can impact you psychologically. But in Kento's case, it seems he takes it more severally. Like PTSD but ten time's worse."

Diva then rises up out of her seat and goes to the door that links the two rooms together. "Diva, stop!" Genji yells out. The worried gamer turns back with a sharp glare to Genji, "He doesn't deserve to be treated like this and you know it Genji! He needs to feel safe, not treated like an animal!" She then rushes to the door with Mercy holding onto her. "Hana, stop! I will go in and talk to him!" For a moment, Diva wasn't so sure that Mercy could understand Kento like her. But in the end, Kento is still getting the aid he needs. "Okay. I'll stay out here." Mercy smiled and guided Diva back to the chair, then proceeding to the door. Mercy entered the room and saw Kento still looking down on the table.

"Hello Mr. Williams. Do you remember me?" Kento looked up to the doctor and nodded. She sat down on the chair across the table from Kento and propped her data pad up, pressing a button on it. Now, a small flashing red light was blinking constantly, hinting off to Kento that she is recording their conversation. "Do you know my name, Mr. Williams?" She asked. Kento remained silent. "Can you please speak to me? I can't help you if you don't talk." Kento glared back at the table. "Please, Kento. You can trust me. I don't wish to make you feel uncomfortable in any way. Please, I need you to talk to me." Kento raised his head back up to Mercy, "What do you want?" Mercy was finally relieved, now she could actually ask him whatever she needed. "Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?"

Kento nodded, causing Mercy to smile and swipe across her data pad. A list of questions came up, motivating her current agenda. "Was Gerard and Amelie Lecroix your genetic parents, or adoptive? There are no public records to identify such information." Kento took off his leather jacket and laid it across the chair he was sitting on. "Adoptive. You probably couldn't find that information because Kento isn't my real name. And I can assure you that if you look up my real name, you will still find nothing." Mercy was curious, furthering her question. "Do you know why you can't find any of your information of yourself?" Kento looked her straight in the eye and did not flinch during his reply, "I erased all of my personal data. I no longer exist." Angela leaned back, horrified by the thought that he erased his own existence. Not only Angela, but Diva as well, with Genji looking away in disbelief. "Why would you do something like that?" She asked, her voice breaking up. "Tell me, doctor. Would you want people to know about the boy whose mother murdered his own father? And murdered her own son? What do you think would happen? People would look away in shame or feel sorry for you every day. It makes me weak like what he was before he died. I want nothing to do with the Lecroix family ever again….." He trailed off with a bitter silence, then continued with much more aggravation. "Do you want to know what I felt that night? Anger… Confusion... Fear… Betrayal… Death. I lost everything in one night. My mother took it all from me. Talon took it all from me…. I was adopted and raised believing that there was hope in this world. Something to fight for, something to believe in. Peace, doctor. Peace is what I was originally raised to believe. That night changed EVERYTHING!" His sudden outburst took her by surprise. "Do you know how it feels to die?! It hurts! It always hurts! And that night was the first time I died! What happened at the arcade wasn't the second, I can tell you! Seven months ago, I got into a tussle with a few drug dealers, with them capping me in the skull! Six months ago, I got shoved in front of a subway train and got my head severed! Same month, I got stabbed in the face with a butter knife from a crack head! Afterwards, the asshole took a Kalashnikov and unloaded a full mag into me! Four months ago, I got ran over by a van on an interstate when I was thrown out of a car by a couple of goons who kidnapped a girl! Same month as well, I was in the country side when a couple of crooked cops tried to rape the same girl who was kidnapped, then they shot me in the face! When I came to, the cops where gone and the girl was fucking dead! Three months ago, I got drunk in a bar and had a bottle of vodka smashed open and shoved into my head! The fucked up part?! I was still standing and fighting!" He then leaned over the table, slamming his fists down. Mercy jumped back in fear while Genji remained cautious, thinking of going in to stop Kento. Diva as well, but to try and calm him down in a more gentle manner. Yet it wasn't needed for what came next. Kento wasn't yelling anymore, "I could go on and on, but the bottom line is that my mind and body don't fear death. I just can't die, and every time I wake up, I wake up into a fucked up nightmare. Don't get me wrong doctor, you're good at what you do and I can tell you're a good person at heart. But it's best to not get into personal questions, otherwise I may lose it again. I've been through a lot recently and I don't mean to cause any more trouble. So please, with your permission, may we conclude our session?" Mercy was now stunned by how his attitude suddenly changed, she no longer felt afraid of him. "Um… Yes. We can stop for now. But… If it is okay with you, I need you to check in with me once a week for psychological evaluation. I'm mean no disrespect or offense in any way, but I think your mind is unstable and you need proper treatment. That is, if you don't mind." Kento lifted himself off the table and grabbed his coat. "I admire your honesty and yes, I don't mind. When do you want me to come in next time?" She stood up and turned off the recorder on the data pad. "Tomorrow, if that's okay. This way, I can get the treatment done and out of the way for you." Kento put his coat on and walked to the door with Mercy. "Yeah, sounds like a plan."

The door opens and the two exit the room. Genji kept his eyes on Kento while Diva rushed in for a hug. Mercy giggled and Kento hugged the worried meka pilot in return. "Stop being so hateful to yourself. Or I will make your life hell." Diva said in a dark tone while hugging Kento. A chill went down his spine as did Mercy and Genji. Diva then looked up to Kento's face just to see tears overflowing her cheeks. "She wasn't happy with what you said." Genji spoke out. "Obviously…" Kento continued.

Diva then let go and turned back to see her phone was ringing. She wiped her tears off and went to pick up her phone. "Hello?" She then got carried off on her phone, shifting to a more positive outlook. "Hi Lena, I'm good. What's up?" She walked out of the room, leaving Mercy, Kento, and Genji together to share a few words. But silence engulfed the room for the past ten minutes, with everyone remaining in their places and just giving each other awkward looks. "So. You can't die?" Genji asks. Kento looks to him with an agitated expression, "Yes. Can we drop the subject? I don't feel like getting tormented by a meka pilot for the rest of my life." Genji chuckled. Mercy just looked back to her data pad, laughing to herself.

Eventually, the door opened and Diva came in, along with someone Kento never expected to see. A man with a gun pointed at Diva's head had everyone on high alert. Genji pulled out a few shrunken, Mercy pulled out her scepter, and Kento just remained still with no weapon to help. The man was dressed in full blown old world Special Forces armor. He had a P228 in one hand pointed at Diva's head, motioning her to move forward slowly. The other hand had an MP5 specialized with a red dot sight, a laser sight, and a collapsible stock. He spoke in French which threw everyone off but Kento. "Où est Sebastian?" He said. "Wait, Baudouin?" Kento replied. The man then pointed the pistol to Kento. "I knew I'd find you here." Diva slowly moved out of the way, which Genji and Mercy readied themselves to strike. "No, lower your weapons." Genji and Mercy looked to Kento, confused beyond belief. "I see the GIGN are still running about." He continues. The heavily armed man raises his pistol away from the others and lifts the visor from his helmet, revealing his cyan colored eyes. He wore a balaclava under his helmet, keeping most of his face hidden. "How did you find me?" Kento asked. The man holstered his pistol and strapped his MP5 to his back. "Followed you and the girl here. I have to admit, the boosters on that meka unit had me running."

Genji, Mercy, and Diva stood away from the two as they continued to talk. "What do you want now?" Kento asked. The man took a chair and sat back near the door. "Actually, I have something you want." The man replied. "What could you have that I want Baudouin? It's usually you having me do shit for you." Kento continued as he walked back near the three confused heroes. "Well, Sebastian. I have a lead on the whereabouts of your mother and Talon." Frozen in place by those words, Kento glared at the man. "Where?"

The man chuckled, "Ha. Well, if you want the information, you help me on something in return." Genji then interrupted on the bargain, "No one is doing anything until you tell us who you are and what you're doing here. Otherwise, you are wasting your time here." The man looked to the cyber-ninja, "I wouldn't try anything, ninja. You know what your doing is considered a criminal offense by the world governments, correct?" Genji stopped in his tracks, looking back to Mercy. The angelic figure approached the former GIGN specialist, "Whatever you have, please help us. We need to reform Overwatch to help the world." The man looked up to her, becoming more irritated. "Tell that to the disavowed members of the GIGN. We were once the proud sword of France. But one fuck up costed us everything and now we are just few, running a resistance movement."

Everyone remained silent while Kento and Baudouin stared at each other. Baudouin then broke the silence with his plan, "I have a proposal. I help rebuild Overwatch, and you help me rebuild the GIGN. Not only that, but you will have our full support against terrorist activities." This surprised Kento, that his former associate would be willing to help Overwatch. Kento looked over to Genji, Mercy, and Diva, all in which shrugged. "We could use the help." Mercy responded to Baudouin.

The GIGN commando laughed in excitement, "Good! Now that we are working together, I may as well tell you something I probably should've started off with in the first place." Kento sighed, face palming himself in irritation. "Let me guess… Talon is here, aren't they?" Baudouin sat up and drew his MP5, "You were always perceptive, Sebastian. Now, let's get the hell out of here and kick ass on the way out." He turned around and exited the room, readying for a fight.

Genji stormed to Kento with Mercy and Diva running out the room as well. "Who was that?" Kento waved Genji away, "I'll explain when we get out of here. Let's just go." The lights of the safe house go out and the facility sirens go off. "Intruder alert!" The facility loudspeaker goes off, with red flashing lights imbuing Kento in fear. It was like escaping the hellish facility when he was eight. He trailed off into his memories until Genji snapped him out of his trance, "Let's go! We have to leave!"

As soon as Kento left the room, gun fire already broke out. The safe house was an old abandoned warehouse out at an old pier that was rarely ever used or traversed upon. This was an ideal spot for Overwatch to set up a safe house in, especially to keep civilians out of harm's way. The warehouse had a second story, mostly consisting of catwalks that overlook the first floor storage space, along with a small docking bay at the edge of the warehouse. Most of the crates in the storage area were empty, just used as props to fit the scene. The only thing that stood out was a couple of reinforced doors that led to the actual safe house. Both in which were just breached by Talon operatives. Baudouin was already engaging the first wave of enemies, as a few were surprised by his ambush. Four enemies already hit the ground as the remaining members of the squad took position outside the doorway of the safe house. Diva and Mercy were nowhere in sight as Genji ran interference for Baudouin.

Bullets were endlessly deflected by Genji's sword as Baudouin picked off enemies one after another. It was at this point that what few remaining operatives retreated back into the storage area to regroup with the reinforcements. Genji slowly walked through the door with his sword still drawn, with Baudouin right behind him, pointing his MP5 over the shoulder of the cyber-ninja. Kento followed in suit behind the two considering that he only played as a melee role. "Here, take this. Make every bullet count." Baudouin pulled the P228 from his holster and handed it to Kento. With delight and anticipation, Kento took the pistol and aimed it down the other shoulder of the ninja. The terrorist unit regrouped and positioned themselves in a firing line, in an attempt to overwhelm the three advancing defenders.

Meanwhile, Diva and Mercy were busy on their end as they were up on the second floor of the safe house, fighting their way through a small group of Talon operatives that were beginning to extract sensitive data they had. Diva blasted her way through soldier after soldier until they restrained her, holding her down on the ground. Mercy then attacked and fired her scepter at the ruthless men, eventually freeing Diva. The group of soldiers were dead and the camera system was online. Mercy stopped the data extraction but both girls noticed the camera with Genji, Baudouin, and Kento advancing through the warehouse. "We need to get out there and help them!" Diva called out. Mercy didn't seemed worried as she activated a data wipe through the safe house systems. "Don't worry, Hana. Something tells me that they'll be fine without our help for a bit." She looked at the camera with the three heroes as they wiped the floor with the firing line that just failed to stop them. Afterwards, Mercy activated the safe house self-destruct option on the monitor, and a countdown appeared with three minutes to spare. "We must leave, now!"

Mercy led Diva out of the safe house and the both of them ran across the catwalk, right until they were above the trio of slaughter. Kento looked up to see both of the girls suppressing more Talon operatives further down the warehouse, right at the very end where the docking bay was. There, the bay doors opened and an attack boat appeared, unloading high explosive shells into the warehouse. The support beams and storage crates were torn to shreds along with the safe house still in self-destruct. Mercy called down to Genji, "The safe-house is going to blow! We must get to safety!" Right as she finished, a high explosive shell hit her and Diva, with the catwalk falling to the ground. "ANGELA! HANA!" Genji yelled, panicking of their current predicament. Kento and Genji ran over to where the catwalk fell while Baudouin held their current position. "Oh, you know! Don't mind me! Just holding against the enemy! It's not like we're fucked in any way! Nope, it's all peach fuck and piss shine in this wild fucking country!" Baudouin leaned over a set of boxes and began to suppress the overwhelming amount of Talon operatives.

Genji and Kento began to lift and move the rubble out of the way, just to find something they wished never happened. Mercy was critically wounded, shielding Diva from the blast. She had shrapnel in most of her body with multiple broken bones and moderate blood loss. Diva was still suffering from the shell shock and was still huddled into a ball with Mercy still shielding her. "Angela, Hana!" He pulled Mercy off to see she was out cold, under such an unbearable amount of pain. As for Diva, she couldn't move. Kento tried to get her on her feet but she was completely inert, weak and unable to move very much. She was crying and panicking after what just happened, horrified at the sight of Mercy's current condition. Kento was starting to panic as well with how broken Diva was, Genji was still trying to get Mercy to wake up. He had no idea how to work her equipment let alone he barely has any medical experience. Out of nowhere, a bullet passes through the crates and penetrates through Genji's chest. He froze to look down and see that his suit systems were shutting down. He fell over, unable to do anything whatsoever.

Baudouin was having the time of his life, murdering the opposition. Talon soldiers were still scattered across the other end of the warehouse, attempting to make a push. "Why don't you ass clowns bunch together, make my job easier!?" He still continued to fire until another bullet passed through his shoulder, one after another. He ended up taking at least seven bullets to the upper body, falling back under a lot of pain. And with that, the count down on the self-destruct sequence finally ended, causing the other end of the warehouse to blow up. Fire engulfed what used to be the safe house, pinning the five heroes in the middle of the inevitable.

Talon ceased their fire and two familiar individuals appeared from the back of the group. The infamous coldhearted woman Widowmaker and the unyielding dark force known as Reaper, were advancing their forces further into the compound. Diva looked up to Kento, who was holding her tightly trying to keep her calm. She pulled herself up to his head, and tried to whisper something in his ear. "Run…" She whispered. Then, she fell back onto the ground, out cold. Now he was all alone. Everyone was tagged out of the game.

Reaper led the pack of savage terrorists further to find the fire of the safe house ever-growing. Kento peaked over the corner and saw the two familiar rivals of his from the previous night. The second he saw them, he pulled back from the corner and began to become embroiled with rage. His breathing intensified, with his mask keeping up with the increased oxygen intake. His vision turned blood red along with every muscle in his body becoming stronger. His sense of reasoning went out the window as he raised himself up from the ground, and slowly walked out into the middle of the large walkway. He turned his face to see a line of Talon operatives stopping in their tracks, readying their weapons. Something Reaper and Widowmaker didn't expect was to see the bane of their existence again. They thought to themselves on why he was here, he wasn't with Overwatch.

That no longer mattered. What mattered was that another session of manslaughter was on its way, and there were more to kill this time. The two Talon commanders knew that taking down Kento wouldn't be easy, so they wanted to try and stun him instead in an attempt to get their way this time. "Use stun rounds. Live ammunition won't work." Reaper called out. In a flash, every terrorist made a slight adjustment to their ammunition and prepared another firing line. "Open fire!"

The electric rounds were causing Kento to cringe heavily and huddle himself from any further damage. He fell to his knees, shielding himself from the endless barrage of electric mayhem. After a moment of firing, everyone's guns ran dry. Kento was on the ground, unconscious, completely still and immobile. A few soldiers went to scout the body to confirm the unthinkable. Kento was finally taken down.

Reaper and Widowmaker moved forward with the rest of their forces and stared at the body. Kento was unconscious. Reaper chuckled, then turned his attention to the inferno that overtook the safe house, "Like I said…" He spoke out, turning his head to Kento's unconscious body, "You will know death." He and Widowmaker turn over to the other four unconscious heroes and laughs to himself. "Now our job is much easier."

A loud scream echoes throughout the warehouse as Reaper and Widowmaker turn to see Kento already standing, holding a soldier high in the air. He impaled his arm into the soldier's stomach, digging through his insides like spaghetti, until he grabbed a hold of the soldier's spine. With tremendous force, the enraged soul tears out the spine with the soldier screaming at heights no human should scream. In an instant, the entire spine and skull were torn from the body, immediately causing most of the soldiers to back up in fear. Some vomited on the ground. Reaper drew his shotguns while Widowmaker held her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from vomiting. "I-Impossible! What the fuck are you?!" He shouted out. Kento turned to Reaper with a wicked and sinister smile. "I'm just a man in the middle trying to survive like everyone else."

Kento turns to the rest of the terrorist unit, "Today is going to be a baptism of blood!" Some of the soldiers ran off in fear while those who hold a strong stomach remain. Reaper whispered to Widowmaker, "Grappling hook us up to the catwalk." Widowmaker quickly did so with Reaper holding onto her arm bracer. "Cowards." Kento responded. "Now, time for a marrow milk shake."

The soldiers that remained all began to advanced further back to the boat, firing at Kento as they ran back. The bullets still did no good against him as he endlessly charged forward. He tackled his first victim to the ground, bashing his face onto the concrete floor until his face was just paste. The next two victims attempted to fire a couple of rocket launchers at Kento. The first one passed Kento into the other end of the warehouse, the second one Kento caught with his bare hand and threw it back. The rocket killed a few fleeing soldiers. The soldiers who fired the rockets quickly met their demise as Kento impaled one of them with a metal pole straight into a crate. The other one had their windpipe torn out of their throat. He charged forward after the remaining soldiers, most of them jumped into the water in an effortless attempt to reach the boat. A few more soldiers appeared and fired metal cable wires into Kento's back. The wires latched onto him and were overcharged with nearly 16 to 29 amps of electricity. That kind of power is two times more likely to kill a human being. But Kento still stood, not letting Talon gain the upper hand. He pulled on the cables and made the soldiers tremble over, forcing them to let go of their weapons. As they regained balance, Kento began to spin rapidly at excessive speeds, enough to decapitate one of the soldiers with the metal wires. The second one lost his arms trying to shield himself, while the third was cut in half from the waist line. After their deaths, Kento ripped the cables out of his back and continued forward, furthering his path of righteous slaughter. What soldiers that had remained either started to swim out to the attack boat or fled the warehouse in general.

As for the attack boat, it began to open fire once more with another volley of high explosive shells. The shells kept making Kento stagger and fall, one after another, blowing chunks of his skin and bone off of his body. When the volley ended, and when the dust and ashes settled, he still stood. Half of his clothing was gone, leaving his black jeans and combat boots. His upper body had been ripped to shreds with blood and bone fragments all over the place, yet he still stood with part of his head missing. His wounds began to regenerate, but not as fast as before considering part of his head was missing. Kento, with one last roar of rage, charged out the bay doors and made a long jump towards the boat exerting such high force from his legs. His leap of faith paid off as he made a heavy impact towards the side of the boat, leaving a dent. He climbed over the railing and began to make his way to the bridge, where a few of the soldiers open fired at him. As useless as it was, he just stormed up towards the soldiers and did what he does best. The first soldier had his head smashed against the wall, slowly sliding down the wall leaving a large trail of his own blood. The second soldier was knocked against the metal railing on the side of the boat. Kento made it interesting and broke a part of the railing off and bent it upwards. He pulled the soldier up and impaled the side of his head against the railing piece. As for the third soldier, he surrender and dropped his rifle to the ground. Kento kicked him down to the ground, grabbed the rifle, and smashed the stock of the gun against the soldier's head repeatedly. Finishing his work, he proceeded up to the bridge and hijacked the controls.

Reaper and Widowmaker witnessed the carnage first hand, and when they thought it was over, the unbelievable happened. When they saw Kento hijack the boat, they thought he'd use the weapon system against them. Instead, Kento took the more vile approach and began to back up the boat into the small docking bay where a few soldiers remained. With the boat backing up, the soldiers began to flee in terror, attempting to climb out of the dock, but it was too late. The soldiers still in the water were either crushed or shredded apart by the propeller blades. The last of the soldiers fled and had no future intentions of returning to their mission.

With the battle over, Kento left the boat catching his breath and reviewing the carnage. He was still focusing on what was important: saving the others. With haste, he rushed over to the unconscious group of allies and began to carry them to the boat, two by two. He double checked on Mercy and Baudouin to see if they were still alive. Baudouin was still stable but Mercy wasn't. Her status was critical and she could die at any moment. This motivated Kento to be quicker and take immediate action.

Once they were all on the boat, Kento prepared to take off until Reaper and Widowmaker ambushed him in another attempt to knock him out. Reaper pinned Kento in a chokehold while Widowmaker boarded the boat with the sole purpose to execute her enemies. Before she got any further on the boat, Kento elbowed Reaper and gripped his arm. He lifted Reaper into the air, throwing him at Widowmaker, both falling over onto the ground. Yet like their previous attempt, they failed once more. While they are on the ground, Kento stomps on Reaper's hand until his bones become dust. He makes one final move and picks up Reaper, throwing him off the boat into the water. As for Widowmaker, she crawled back in an immeasurable amount of fear, leaning back against the wall.

"I could kill you…. Avenge their deaths…. But not yet….. I want you to watch as I take everything from you, as you did to me." He remains silent, as well as her. Kento pulls out his family photo from his pocket and drops it to Widowmaker, "Their deaths will not have gone in vain." She observes the photo and widens her eyes. Now she could physically remember who he was referring to, who she killed nine months ago. She remembered the night she became Widowmaker, when she stabbed Gerard and threw Kento off the apartment complex. It was something Kento never forget, and never will. She looks back up to Kento in fear and disgust, realizing that the boy she killed was him. "Time to go." Kento, with one last effort, picks up Widowmaker and throws her off the boat.

Now, he could focus on what to do: getting his friends medical treatment. One took severe injuries, one lost control of their body, one is traumatized, and one took a few bullets to the chest. He felt alone and lost again, his anger began to fade away into ash. His reasoning and sense of logic returned to him, allowing him to think more efficiently. Kento rushed to the bridge, but before he entered, Diva's phone went off. The young powerhouse couldn't help but answer it for Diva since she was out cold. He took it off of Diva's suit and looked to see who was calling. The screen was cracked and the picture was distorted, but the name was still readable. The name was 'BF4Evr33', which Kento couldn't figure out what it meant, considering he is still a shut in. But after he answers the phone, a cheery British voice comes up. "Hello love! You busy?" Kento didn't really know how to explain Diva's current predicament, but he had to call for more help. "You wouldn't happen to be another Overwatch agent, would you?" He asks as he drives the boat out of the warehouse. "What?! Who is this?!" She asks in a demanding tone. "A friend of Diva's. Look, I need help. We ran into a spot of trouble and she is hurt, along with a few others. Think you can get to Paris?" He makes a sharp turn out into the bay of the city, moving at moderate speeds in hopes he can reach a hospital in time. "I'll get there as soon as I can! But if anything happens to Hana, you'll have to answer to me, love!" And then the call ends.

With all that's happened, Kento keeps feeling as if he is the reason his friends were suffering. But it immediately came to him, Diva wouldn't want him thinking like that. He needed to remain positive and focused. Kento cranked up the speed of the boat to full blast and took off for the hospital.

As for Widowmaker, she had just climbed out of the water and remained laying on the ground, staring at the picture. She thought over what Kento had said, still trying to piece together what he wanted her to know. Then she twitched, her brain felt like it was burning. All she remembered when looking at the photo she had was a name, "Sebastian…"


	4. Chapter 3: Vice Spirit

Before you begin the story, read this first!

Hello my readers! I'm going to be doing something with Kento for the following chapter. The following chapter, he will be doing a bit of a show where he will acknowledge you, the reader, and answer questions you have for him.

Feel free to leave a question for Kento via PM or leaving a review.

Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

Overwatch: Symphony of Chaos

Chapter 3: Vice Spirit

' _From ash, you will rise. Again, and again, and again. For you are the embodiment of rage, the avatar of our species. You are the last of our kind, the soul of our people. Go forth, raise hell, slaughter all in your path of righteousness, and unleash the hate and anger of a wrongly murdered race._ '

The deep, dark tone of the strange voice scared Kento, jolting him to awaken from his sleep. He woke up in a bed with IV lines hooked into his veins, along with a heart monitor next to him. Kento felt strange, it had been the first time he had gotten actual sleep in the past nine months. He felt sore and weak from the recent events that took place, how he was in constant conflict. It was too much to the point that he stressed his body to the max. Kento never fought like what he did before, ever in his life. But he knew this was a long time coming. There was going to be a time where his body and mind would give out from exhaustion.

Kento soon realized he was in the hospital, remembering what happened the previous night. He was still driving the attack boat to a safe location near the hospital without drawing suspicion from civilians. Altogether, he decided to ditch the boat. But if so, he needed another form of transportation to get his allies to safety. He double checked his passengers to see how they were doing. Genji and Diva were fine, Baudouin was still in a stable condition, and Mercy was close to death. Remarkably, he is surprised she survived this long. Kento only ran on thin wire at this point, working with just minutes to seconds. They were all still unconscious, so he had to make sure nothing would happen while he was away. When leaving the boat, he had them all rest in some bunk beds, locking them in the room to ensure their safety.

Upon climbing up from the stone walls that lined against the river, Kento was on the move. It was now around 9:45 pm and the sun was gone, the night sky now beginning to litter itself in a blanket of stars. The city was still under martial law as the streets still remained barren and lifeless. However, Kento did notice a few cars and a van parked next to the side walk in front of a group of buildings. He also noticed a durable grey SUV that he could safely store his friends in, which gave him the incentive to act quickly without hesitation.

Paris was practically Kento's playground, he was recognized as the king of the city by most underground groups and gangs. When it came to criminal activities, it was pretty much a pass time for the anti-hero. He was exceptionally gifted at picking locks, hacking into online information, stealing small merchandise like jewelry and foods, and most of all, fighting. With the SUV sitting there in front of him, it was pretty much a sign to kick his ass into gear. He rushed over to the SUV and began to scope out what kind of lock it had on the door.

A small, thumb sized panel sat next to the door handle, hinting Kento's worst nightmare: it was a DNA lock. Only the owner could unlock the vehicle upon physical contact, which complicated things. Kento wanted to remain discrete, not drawing any attention. Yet it seemed his illusive skill of stealth would be tossed out the window yet again. Before he could do anything irrational, a light turned on in the foyer of one of the buildings. A man walked out of one of the condo buildings and saw Kento next to the SUV. "What are you doing next to my car?" The man asked. He was middle aged, around his mid 40-50's, wearing glasses, a white t-shirt, blue cargo shorts, and sandals. "Please sir, I know it looks like I am about to do something wrong, but hear me out." Kento whispered back, trying not to elevate the situation any worse than it is. The man strangely did not act aggressive, but rather began to pay close attention. "I have four friends in a hijacked attack boat right behind me in the river. They are injured and I need to get them to the hospital. I can't take a boat such as that down in the river or the authorities will think us otherwise. I need to borrow your SUV so I can get them the treatment they need." Kento's honesty persuaded the man in his favor, with the man rushing to the railing just above the boat. "You said four people?" He asked. "Yes." Kento quickly replied.

The man turned back to Kento, "Get your friends up here and I will start the car." Relieved, Kento jumped down to the boat and proceeded to retrieve his unconscious comrades. One by one, he climbed up the ladder of the wall carrying his friends over his shoulder, taking them to the SUV. All but Mercy remained, who was still being carried up the ladder. As Kento neared the top, he felt Mercy growing colder and colder. She had lost too much blood and was walking up to death's front door step. He sprinted towards the SUV and laid Mercy in the hatchback, making sure all his allies could fit in the vehicle. Kento closed the hatchback door and proceeded to the driver seat, where the man stood with an MR73 revolver. Kento stopped in his tracks before he could get to the driver seat, wondering why the man had a sudden change in heart. "I knew I saw you from somewhere…."

Kento didn't flinch, he didn't feel intimidated by the fact that a Good Samaritan just turned against him with a gun pointed to his head. "Enlighten me." Kento shot back. "I saw you go after my daughter four months ago." The fearless protagonist then began to remember who this man was speaking of. The girl Kento tried to save four months back, but ultimately failed in doing so. "Tell me. Did she die?" He asked. Kento gave him a serious look, nodding off to the man that he just answered his own question. The man grinded his teeth, wanting to pull the trigger. "You let her die. Why the hell should I help you?!" His voice grew louder, but thankfully wasn't loud enough to draw attention. Kento just walked forward without fear until the barrel of the gun met his chest. "Because I'm someone you don't want to piss off. Go ahead, pull the fucking trigger, I dare you. You think this is what she would want to see from her father?" The man grew more aggressive, "HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT MY DAUGHTER WOULD WANT?!" In a split second, Kento's hand jolted for the man's gun, grabbing his hand. And in a flash, he pressed his thumb against the man's finger, which was on the trigger. A loud bang echoed across the district, waking up multiple residents as well as grabbing the attention of those still awake.

The man fell back in fear, dropping the gun. He saw the bullet hole in Kento's chest as it quickly dissipated, pushing out the piece of metal. The anti-hero still stood, looking down to the man with disgust. "I tried to save her, but they killed me twice. The good thing you should know is that I gave her a proper burial in the country side, east of the city limits near an old construction site." Kento then sat in the driver seat of the SUV with the door still open and the engine still running. He didn't bother to look at the man who dishonored him, "Her grave is half a mile north of the construction site, next to a lake with a patch of iris flowers surrounding it. I suggest you pay your respects, as did I." Closing the door, Kento drove off at high speeds in an effort to make it to the hospital in time, leaving the man to grieve from his mistake.

As Kento was driving, he looked next to him and saw Diva sitting in the passenger seat. She was still out cold, her head leaning back against her seat. Baudouin sat behind him as Genji sat behind Diva. Mercy was still resting all the way in the hatchback, remaining silent like everyone else. Kento was worried, thinking the worst like he usually does. But the moment of panic was quickly replaced with a calm and worry-free feeling, as Diva's head falls over to Kento's left shoulder. He blushed heavily, his cheeks now bright red. Even though she was unconscious, Kento felt as if some force was driving them together.

Even though Kento said that Diva was his very first friend, he has felt a greater connection with her the moment he first saw her. Her optimism, her unyielding spunk, her charming looks, she practically had Kento's heart. Back at the arcade, when Kento looked at Diva the first round he lost, he wasn't awed by her skill at the game, but he was awed by her spirit. He practically feel in love with Diva but couldn't muster the courage to tell her how he felt. And with what happened earlier today, how she almost died, he felt as if he would never be able to tell her until it is too late.

After five minutes of constant speeding, he stops right out in front of the hospital. He saw a couple of paramedics standing at the front entrance, bringing equipment to one of the ambulances. Kento quickly exited the SUV, shouting for help, with the paramedics calling for more help from their walkie-talkies. All four of Kento's friends are being rushed into the building, with Mercy and Baudouin receiving the most treatment, all in which are rushed away on stretchers. Kento shrugged off any help that was offered to him, just slowly walking down the same hallway until everyone was far out of his sight.

Then, he began to feel light headed, like he was suddenly losing all the energy in his body. Kento clutched his chest, his heart was pounding in an abnormal pattern, beating harder and harder. The pain grew more intense, so unbearable that he began to bash his head against the wall. He smashed his head so hard, he left a few craters in the wall with some blood to compliment it. It was strange, where was this pain coming from? A hand gripped his shoulder, causing Kento to freeze with blood coming out of his nose. "Good life you've built for yourself, huh?" The voice spoke maniacally. Kento felt this presence before, a presence he hoped to never feel again. Could it be him? He wasn't sure. Before Kento could force himself to turn his head, the unknown individual snapped their fingers, immediately forcing the conflicted protagonist to fall unconscious.

And here, Kento has just awakened from his slumber, now remembering what happened last night. He turned his head over to see a clock on the wall, with the time of 11:37 am. "Shit," He whispered, "I have to find the others." When attempting to pull himself out of the bed, he realized his arm was handcuffed to the railing of said bed. It hit him right there: the authorities made him out along with his newly acquired teammates. Speaking of authorities, a man in a formal black suit wandered his way into the room, looking Kento straight in the eye. The man had the look of irritation, yet also was observing the cuffed individual.

"The fuck are you?" Kento grudgingly spoke out with great distaste for his unexpected visitor. "Mind your behavior, kid. You don't want to get yourself in more deep than you already are." The visitor sat in one of the comfy waiting chairs next to Kento's bed, pulling out a few newspaper articles and setting them on the small table between him and the ever-growing body of hate. "Your name?" The man asked. "Williams." Kento quickly shot back. "Well, Mr. Williams. My name is Agent Morrison. I work for an international anti-criminal organization known as Interpol. And it has come to my attention that you've been involved in a few rough spots recently, am I correct?" The British tone in his voice grew more assertive, intimidating Kento. "Depends what you mean by rough spots? Cause I have a few of my own." Agent Morrison chuckled, "Dirty humor will get you nowhere. We have proof of you being in these crime scenes."

Morrison takes the articles and divides them up into three different pieces of paper, each relating to the recent events Kento was involved in. "Paris, heh? I've been assigned here for nearly twelve years and you may not only be the worst case I've ever had, but possibly Interpol's most difficult case to work with yet." Kento raised an eyebrow towards Morrison, "I'm flattered. What? The chief executive of Interpol wants to sleep with me or something?" Morrison shook his head in humor, "Charming. Another smart ass." He then grabs the first article and quickly glances over it, then shows Kento. "The article fits the description: Gaming Re-Dead. You remember this little incident, don't you? A couple days ago at the 'Gaming Undead' arcade? A real shit show. Multiple eye witnesses from outside the arcade gave us a description similar to yours." He tosses the article down onto the table and takes out a notepad from the breast pocket on his jacket. He read it over as he spoke, "Male. Around six feet tall. White. Grey eyes. Black short to medium lengthened hair. Dark brown leather jacket with a silk green vest underneath. Black denim jeans with damaged steel toe combat boots. Abnormal features: A metal mask specifically designed as a rebreather." He closed the small notepad and set it on the table. "Everyone we questioned all said the one and the same thing: he took a bullet to the head and lived."

Kento looked away, "Of course I did. I somehow got shot in the head and survived. You sure they weren't lying? Cause people can exaggerate when they panic." Morrison smirked, pulling out a small plastic bag with a vial of blood in it. "I'm sure, because this is a blood sample from the booth you were injured at. Forensic teams even found bits of brain matter near the insertion point of the bullet hole, on the booth you were shot at. The bullet was high caliber, yet its shape and design are unlike anything we've ever seen. Possibly from a shape-changing weapon." Kento remembered the night very well. The weapon his mother used to kill him, the pure evil nature of the gun, used for the wrong reasons. Every time Kento saw purple, it reminded him of his mother.

Kento trailed off from the topic, thinking to himself in a deep state of trance. "Mr. Williams?" Morrison called out. The troubled man turned back to his interrogator, "What?" Morrison was holding the second article, "This is the worst shit show anyone has ever read about." He then reads the title of the article itself, "Paris under Attack! Vice Spirit Approaching!" He then sets the article down, "Do you know what 'Vice' means?" Kento shook his head no, confused by the word. "Vice means immoral or wicked behavior. Relating to criminal offenses such as homicide, illegal drug marketing, or rape. You fit only one of those three categories. And I'm pretty sure you and I know what that something is." Kento smirked under his mask, "Rape? Or drugs? I'm confused." Morrison slammed the article on the table and grabbed Kento by the neck, "Listen here, you little chuckle fuck! We found at least fifteen dead bodies, nearly half of them unrecognizable, littered all over the destroyed warehouse! You think we don't have proof? Think again asshole! We have witnesses that fled from the scene, Talon operatives. And if that isn't enough, what's left of the camera system we managed to scavenge was you belligerently slaughtering the remaining terrorists like a butcher in a deli shop!" Kento remained still, restraining his anger from the man who is making a big mistake. Morrison lets go of his neck and sits himself back in his chair, regaining his senses.

The agent proceeds to pick up the final article, "How about this one? Man Heartlessly Distraught With Terrible Truth." Kento remembered exactly what that meant, the man from the previous night. He didn't bother to say anything. "Not only that, but we found the attack boat sitting in the river in front of his house, with traces of you and your allies aboard. It was a field day for our forensic team." Kento then turned back to Morrison, "So get to the point? Why do you have me cuffed?" Morrison stood up and walked to the window, looking out at the city. "To lock you up and make sure you don't get any innocent people killed." He turned back to Kento, who was still laying back on the bed. "You see, a man like you shouldn't even be free to just go out and kill people and get away with it. We have laws, a society that abides to these laws, and those who break these laws will be dealt with accordingly." Kento didn't really seem scared, he remained calm and focused on the situation. "Okay? What did I do wrong?"

Things took a dark turn as the man locked the door to the room, ensuring everything that was said would remain hidden. "You ended up jeopardizing our operation. It was supposed to be quick." That's when it hit Kento, "You're not really Interpol, are you? You're a goddamn spy for Talon." Morrison smirked, "You're quite perceptive. More than I thought." He walked next to Kento's bed, "You see, Overwatch has been a threat to our operations for a while now, and my boss wants to make sure they pose no further threat." He sat down on his chair again with Kento giving him the glare of death. "You see, the two operatives there had a lead on my boss' plans, which we couldn't allow them to halt our progress. So, he planned a preemptive assault on the both of them. Even though both of them were exceptionally skilled, he had a contingency plan just in case his attack backfired. And me? I would be the first one there to clean up the mess and hide the bodies. But you…. They never expected what would happen with you. You practically made his contingency plan of his contingency plan of his contingency plan irrelevant."

Morrison then pulled out a briefcase from under the bed, opening it to reveal a set of latex gloves, a gas mask, and four well encased syringes with a clear liquid-like substance, all well contained to prevent contamination. He put on a set of gloves and the gas mask, as well as picking up one of the syringes. "Do you know what this syringe contains?" Morrison asked. Kento remained silent. "It's a raw chemical substance known as 'Botulinum Toxin'. It is a deadly chemical that can kill you in just seconds. You know, it has been said that a teaspoon of this deadly chemical can kill a good number of people. I'd say at least a billion." He then takes Kento's IV line and injects the chemical, with Kento cautiously looking at the substance traverse through the chord, into his vein. "If bullets won't kill you, this sure as bloody hell will." Morrison then tosses the syringe in a biohazard waste container, along with his gloves. He takes off his mask and begins to lock up his briefcase.

Kento remained completely still, waiting for something to happen. Then, out of the ordinary, his body began to shiver on its own. Both Kento and Morrison stopped to stare at the IV line. The Botulinum Toxin was being pushed out on its own into the line, with Kento's blood resisting its effects. "Well…." Kento spoke out, "Looks like the genocide drug can't kill one man." The Toxin dissolved completely into Kento's blood, as did Morrison's pride. Kento turned over to Morrison and lifted up his arm, breaking off the handcuff without a sweat. He grabbed the collar of Morrison's shirt and pulled him in, face to face. "You the only one here or do you have friends ready to murder my teammates?" Morrison knew he wouldn't win in any scenario against Kento, and he even knew this wouldn't end well for him. "I have a couple of associates waiting in the car for me downstairs, but my boss is on his way here with one of his most elite strike teams. These men are too much, even for the likes of you!" Kento threw Morrison back against the wall, raising himself from his bed. Before Morrison could get up to flee, Kento kicked his head into the wall, knocking him unconscious, possibly even killing him.

"Shit, this is beginning to piss me the fuck off." Kento looks to himself and sees that he isn't wearing his clothes, just a white hospital gown. He looked over to Morrison and dragged him into the bathroom, switching out his clothes. Moments later, he walked out of the bathroom with Morrison's formal attire, now on a mission to find his allies before Talon does. He locks the door behind him and walks off to find help. "Three days in a fucking row. I swear, that motherfucker with the shotguns has something against me." He rushed to the reception desk on his floor with a woman sitting there, typing on her computer. "Excuse me, miss." Kento asked. The woman looked up to Kento, "Yes sir?" Kento observed the surrounding floor, looking at all the room numbers and doors, hoping to spot his allies. "Last night I came here with some people, a couple of them were badly injured and a couple others were unconscious. I was hoping if you could direct me to them?"

"Excuse me, but what are you doing out of your bed?" A man in a white coat asked. Kento turned his head to find a doctor with a clipboard in his hand, approaching him with a stern look on his face. "Why are you out of your bed?" He asked again. Kento grabbed the doctor on the shoulder, "I came here with four individuals last night. I'm pretty sure you may know who I'm talking about. You were the one who took them into your care, right?"

After five minutes, Kento is taken to the basement floor with all of the emergency rooms and medical storage units. He found Genji, Baudouin, and Diva, all sitting outside one of the emergency rooms. They talked to one another, concerned about Mercy's condition. Baudouin was replacing the bandages on his upper torso to prevent infection, while Diva was sipping a cup of herbal tea, keeping her mental health positive. Before Kento went to approach them, he turned to the doctor who guided him down to the basement floor. "How is she?" He whispered. "Her condition is critical. But you managed to get her here just seconds before she would've died. I must say, she has a very remarkable fortitude. But for now, it's best she remains here until she were to recover."

They both turn their attention to the three off in the distant waiting room. "And them?" Kento asked. "Well, your cybernetic friend, 'Genji', just needed to have a fusion core replaced, so we called in some specialists to handle it. As for your mentally unstable associate with the bandages and the balaclava, 'Baudouin', he suffered about four bullets in the upper torso. Somehow, the bullets weren't fatal enough to kill him. Yet he will still need to keep changing out his bandages from time to time, maybe once every couple of days. And as for Ms. Song, she is still traumatized, but otherwise she is fine." Kento sighed in relief. "Okay, do they know her status?" He asked. The doctor shook his head no. "Alright, I will tell them. But you may need to call the authorities, and a quarantine unit. Some pretty shady people are on their way here and they may try to kill us. Go, get it done." He patted the doctor on the shoulder to motivate him, sending him on his way.

Kento turned his attention to the trio, sitting at the waiting room. He approached them with a grim look on his face as they turned their attention to him. "There you are. We were wondering if you were okay." Baudouin was the first to speak out, still clinging in pain from replacing his bandages. Genji just nodded off to Kento, remaining silent and patient for Mercy's recovery. Diva smiled at the sight of Kento's return, but her happiness was short lived. "You alright?" Baudouin asked. "Yeah, aside from a Talon spy failing to kill me with a drug that can kill a billion people by the teaspoon, yeah I'm good." Kento replied, observing his surroundings. "Listen, we're not out of the woods yet. Right now, said spy whose head is in a wall told me that Talon is heading here to kill us again. You all stay down here, protect Mercy." Kento turned back and began to walk towards the elevator, the trio now grew concerned. "What about you?" Baudouin asked? Kento turned back, "I'm gonna finish this damn grudge match for fuck sake." And with good intention, Kento boarded the elevator. Before the doors closed, Baudouin caught his ride at the last minute, loading his P228 with what little ammo he has left. Kento looked to him, confused and irritated. "What? You think you're going to steal all the fun?" Kento seemed like he wasn't impressed from Baudouin's eagerness for blood, still trying to drive him out of the way. "You literally have no armor on, and you lack ammunition. All you have is a pistol, and just plain clothing like sweat pants and an undershirt. How the hell do you expect to fight with such little resources? And how the hell did the doctor not notice you had a gun with you?!" Baudouin laughed to himself, "Because why not? I've handled worse. And as for the gun, don't ask questions that aren't meant to be answered." Kento shook in disbelief and submission.

"Well, look at it this way: At least I will actually see you do your thing this time." Baudouin laughed to himself, readying for the fight to come. The doors opened and now the two killers were on the ground floor. Gunshots echoed through the halls of the hospital, jolting the awareness of both characters. Kento and Baudouin rushed to the source of the commotion, only to find a trail of dead bodies leading to the lobby. They hid around the corner of the hallway to see a group of Talon operatives, killing off any eye witnesses to the scene, instilling more chaos among the masses. One of the soldiers raised their hand to their earpiece, "Sir, lobby is cleared. Should we regroup or hold position? Over." The soldier remained silent for a few moments, "Affirmative sir, we're on it. Over." He let's go of his earpiece and walks to the rest of the soldiers holding their positions. "Alright. Both commanders are making their way to the targets. We hold here till they get back."

Still hiding around the corner, Baudouin held up his pistol, "You find their commanding officers, I'll take care of these assclowns." Kento moved back further, while Baudouin bent over cover and proceeded to open fire. Kento ran back down the hallway to find that Reaper was still kicking, and he wasn't happy. He and Widowmaker were both in the elevator with a couple heavily armed soldiers. Kento charged down the hallway as fast as he could until Reaper pulled out a small device that was flashing red. Before Kento could reach the elevator, Reaper clicked the device and an explosion engulfed half of the hallway. The elevator doors closed and Kento fell back from the explosion. While trying to regain his balance, it seemed as if luck was on his side yet again as the floor Kento fell back on collapsed into the basement. To be more specific, Kento fell straight into the room Mercy was resting in.

Mercy was already awake well before Kento woke up, resting herself from the painful events that occurred the previous day. When she saw Kento fall through the floor, she knew trouble was afoot. Yet, she was completely inert, she lacked the energy to even talk. When Kento stood up from the fall, he noticed Mercy laying down in one of the beds in the large room. The curtains covering her section of the room were undone, giving Kento a clear line of sight on his friend. Before he could do anything else, gunfire engulfed the waiting room outside the double doors. Kento knew it wasn't good. Genji and Diva were out there and he wasn't sure if they fought off the group of attackers, or if the attackers had killed them finally.

Kento turned back to Mercy, "Keep quiet and we'll get out of this just fine." Mercy's eyes were widened, staring at the door. These were the people that went as far as to bomb a warehouse just to kill her and Diva. Now, they were here again, like a bunch of annoying little tics. This time, however, Kento wouldn't allow them to hurt her again. He wouldn't let his enemies hurt any of them again. Kento proceeded to the double doors and found a set of light switches. He turned off the lights and punched the switches, ultimately breaking apart the visibility in the room. Well, at least most of the visibility. The hole in the ceiling still provided a dim light, but not enough to help see. The explosion from upstairs took care of most of the lights in the hallway above.

Meanwhile, Reaper and Widowmaker stood outside the room Mercy was recovering in, with Reaper growing more enraged. "They were just here!" He yelled. Diva and Genji were tasked to protect Mercy but they were nowhere to be seen. Widowmaker remained silent as did the two juggernauts. Reaper then pointed to the two heavy soldiers and directed them to the double doors. They stomped their way towards the doors, readying their LMGs and loaded to finish the job. One of the soldier's kicked down the doors to find that the room was pitch black, devoid of any life. Reaper and Widowmaker stared into the abyss of darkness and were tempted to investigate. Widowmaker activated her thermal optics and saw nothing on the ground, except for a few individuals resting in some beds. "Move in, take her out." Reaper said. The soldiers moved into the room, now determined to follow their orders.

As they walked in, the double doors slammed shut and were quickly barricaded to prevent escape. The soldiers turned back, now panicking and surveying the room for anything to help them see. Reaper was attempting to kick down the doors with Widowmaker staring in awe. What otherworldly force had they disturbed the last few days? First the arcade, then the warehouse, now this? Three consecutive failures in a row, which was pretty abnormal for a couple of high grade assassins such as Reaper and Widowmaker. Ever since Kento came into the picture, things took a turn for the stranger.

Reaper and Widowmaker soon diverted their attention further down the hallway with Diva coming in with her pistol, trying to get their attention away from Mercy. Both Talon commanders open fired at the gamer, forcing her to take cover in another room. Widowmaker remained behind providing cover fire with her sniper rifle as Reaper advanced. He was later surprised by Genji who popped out of one of the elevators across the corridor from Diva. The skilled ninja began deflecting Widowmaker's bullets while at the same time began parrying Reaper's melee attacks. Reaper still had a broken hand from yesterday after Kento stomped on it, he was hoping his spy did him in earlier today. But that wasn't the case, as Genji and Diva were his main priority.

Widowmaker continued to fire until she stopped to hear yelling in the room Mercy was in. Her coms were going crazy, with one squad being torn apart upstairs by Baudouin's combat experience, and the two juggernauts were literally having their limbs ripped from their bodies. One of the juggernauts ended up banging on the door, pleading for help, right until a makeshift sharp blade penetrates through the door, covered in blood. The pleas stopped with Widowmaker turning her gun towards the door. Eventually, the double doors slowly opened with the room still dark as her soul, yet blood littered the entrance of the room. It was then the heads of both soldiers rolled out of the room to her feet. She looked down to recognize the faces of these men, only to be caught off guard and pinned against the wall by a psychopathic madman. The blood that covered Kento's face wasn't naturally splattered on, but painted on by himself. He painted the blood on his face in a tribal-like manor, as if a whole new person came to light.

Kento wasn't restraining himself this time, he was actually trying to hurt Widowmaker, really bad. He had her by the throat, suffocating her, squeezing out whatever air she had packed in her lungs. She could barely fight back by the might of Kento's physical prowess. She began to scream for help, trying to kick him, punch him, and scratch him, but nothing worked. She went as far as to fire her grappling hook into Kento's face, which still proved to be useless. The hook pierced through Kento's head, but it wasn't deterring him from his mission. She made one final scream for help, causing Reaper to turn back and find that Kento was still alive. All of his anger and hate that he bottled up from failing to Kento finally came out as he managed to subdue and fight off Genji with brute force. Then he turned back to teleport next to Kento, attempting to force him off of Widowmaker.

Reaper quickly aimed both of his guns at Kento's head, with Kento not acknowledging him at all. Without hesitation, Reaper pulled both triggers. And in a flash, there was nothing but pink mist, Kento's head was gone. His body fell over completely limp and lifeless. Reaper finally ended him, and for real this time. Kento showed no signs of life, and he didn't have any surprises this time. Genji got up and Diva glanced over to Kento's corpse, screaming in horror. She didn't know if Kento could survive something like that. Tears were flowing down her cheeks like a waterfall, emotions overwhelming her. Widowmaker sat on the ground against the wall, just staring at Kento's body in pure horror, just frozen by his hate towards her. Reaper thought otherwise, deciding to let off some steam. One shell after another he fired at the corpse, until his body was ripped to chunks.

"Death will come for you this time, monster." He looked to Diva and Genji, which Genji was holding Diva trying to make sure she doesn't cry. But nothing would help as Diva was still balling her eyes out, hoping Kento would get back up. But he didn't. Reaper began to walk over to Genji and Diva, tossing away his guns and pulling out a set of new ones. "You all have been a thorn in my side for too long." The dark tone went on, "Now it's time to accept your fate." Genji drew his sword and readied for another fight, pushing Diva behind him. Genji and Diva stood up and began to walk back slowly with Reaper still keeping himself close. And out of nowhere, the elevator door opens next to them across the hall from the room Diva was originally hiding in, only to reveal another Talon operative. He glanced to Reaper, then Genji and Diva. "You. Go in the room with the lights out, and kill the target. I have this under control." The soldier just stood there, looking at the group. "Go. Now." Reaper demanded. The soldier then took off his helmet to reveal that he is Baudouin, with a big grin on his face. He pulled out his P228 in a split second and pointed it to the off-guard Reaper, "Surprise!" With the pull of the trigger, the bullet flies towards Reaper's head with Reaper going into phase yet again, avoiding death. "Well fuck…." Baudouin becomes confused, but continues to fire, thinking there was a way to hurt Reaper in his current state. As soon as Reaper shifts back into the physical world, Baudouin's gun runs empty. "Fuck me…"

Reaper then charges to Baudouin, knocking him back against the wall next to the elevator. To think, with Reaper's training, he'd have Baudouin by the balls. But Baudouin trained all his life to be in the GIGN like his father, so his combat skills were just as superb as Reaper's. Both Baudouin and Reaper engaged in a short conflict of hand to hand combat, with Reaper still winning the tide of battle. By then, Reaper had Baudouin by the neck, with Baudouin still being defiant to the end. He pulls out a combat knife in a raw attempt to stab Reaper in the arm. His plan backfires as Reaper catches the knife off Baudouin's hand and tossed it aside. Genji attempted to surprise Reaper but failed much alike Baudouin. He made a broad attempt to stab Reaper in the back, but had his arms tangled by Widowmaker's grappling hook. She pulled Genji away while she was still injured on the floor, leaving everyone exhausted. Diva was still crying, but her pistol was now aimed at Reaper, who was about to kill one of their allies. That was, until a strong grip crushed Reaper's arm.

Reaper turned his head slowly to his right and saw a headless man crush the bone in his arm, pulling him away from Baudouin with great strength. Reaper was thrown across the hallway in front of Widowmaker, with the headless Kento now walking towards him. Reaper already had enough of Kento's bullshit for the past few days, and seeing how he can survive without a head practically makes him immortal. He was on the ground, staring at the undead monster. Not only Reaper but everyone who can see him were awestruck. Baudouin not as much, he sort of saw this one coming from a mile away. He was actually laughing hysterically, seeing that not even death could stop his associate.

The headless Kento sat on top of Reaper and began his unyielding abuse of power. He began to shrug Reaper's arms out of the way and started to land consistent punches. Right hook, left hook, right hook, left hook. Endless punch after punch landed on Reaper's face began to crack his mask. He tried to resist by shoving off Kento, resulting in Kento breaking one of Reaper's arms. A notable method of how Kento accomplished such a brutal task was that the elbow of Reaper's right arm was bent in the opposite direction it could bend, which rendered his right arm useless. The same process was done to the other arm, leaving Reaper at his weakest state. Kento, however, wasn't finished. He grabbed Reaper by the face and lifted him up to his feet, throwing him to the wall further down the hallway.

Reaper had finally met his match, now falling over in defeat and passing out from his injuries. Kento's head was now beginning to regenerate, bits and pieces now starting to regain physicality. He stumbled into the dark room and fell over, the painful experience of his entire head forming back together was excruciating. It was too much for him, until he felt a hand on his back. He looked up to see Mercy struggling to stay on her two feet, undergoing a good deal of her own pain. She began to fall as Kento caught her. His head formed to a certain extent, to the point where his mouth and nose were almost completely reconstructed. "Genji." He faintly called out. Genji rushed in the room to see Kento weakening, holding onto Mercy as she could barely stay awake. The ninja took Mercy into his arms and carried her away from the scene. As for Widowmaker, she didn't know what else to do. Reaper was K.O.'d, all of their men were dead, and she had been subdued three times by this deranged killer. What else was there to do?

Diva then stumbled into the dark room, but Genji stopped her on the way out. "We need to leave. Get him on his feet." He then walked towards the elevator. Diva slowly approached Kento, where his head had at last finished regenerating. Both remained silent for a moment. "I'm cursed," Kento said to himself. "I'm a monster. No matter what happens, I just can't die. And I look like the freak when I don't." Diva got closer to him and crouched down next to him. "I'm sorry you had to see that. It's just…." Diva then hugged Kento and held him close, whispering into his ear, "Shh, everything is going to be okay. Let's go, we must leave. We will have time to relax when we find a new safe house." Kento nodded, with Diva helping him get back on his feet. Both walked out of the room with Diva still holding Kento close to her. Kento, however, noticed Baudouin holding Widowmaker's gun to the owner herself. Widowmaker didn't flinch, beg, or show fear. She was submissive at this point, ready to accept her fate. "What should we do with her, Kento?" Baudouin asked. Kento looked to Diva, "Remember what I said. What if she never meant to do the things she did? There has to be a reason behind it." Turning back to Baudouin in exhaustion, "Gimmie the gun." Baudouin does so which causes Diva to gasp in fear, "Kento!" He looks to her and winks, "I know what I'm doing."

Then comes to the moment of truth, the one question Kento will need to rely on in order to know if Widowmaker is truly his mother. And if she even remembers who she was. He points the gun to Widowmaker, "Alright mother, what's my name?" She remains silent for a moment, which Kento begins to press on the trigger, until a sudden reply saves her life. "Sebastian."

Kento lifts the rifle away from his mother and tosses it to Baudouin, "Take her with us, but restrain her, and disarm her equipment. Both the poison bomb and the grappling hook." Baudouin waves off Kento and proceeds to rip off both of Widowmaker's remaining defenses. She is then tied up with cable ties and pushed into the elevator with the others. Genji seemed confused, as did Mercy with her barely being awake. The doors closed and the elevator proceeded up to the main level. Just about a few seconds later, the doors open and a SWAT force enters the main lobby, aiming their guns at the group in the elevator. "Shit!" Baudouin yells out, but Widowmaker quickly kicks the top floor button, which was the 12th floor. The doors quickly closed afterwards. "Good reflexes…" Baudouin compliments. Everyone remains silent as the elevator goes up to its destination.

Silence engulfed the elevator for the first minute, with the elevator still going. "So…" Baudouin spoke out, attempting to start a conversation. "What was it like not having a head?" Kento's head was still hurting, he was suffering from an unbearable migraine. "It sucked, now shut the fuck up." Diva began to rub his back, "Calm down, I'm sure he didn't mean to upset you." Kento turned back slowly, "No, you don't understand. He deliberately tries to piss me off just to humor himself. It's one of the reasons why I avoid him." Baudouin doesn't seem offended, smirking. "Aw, I thought we had something special." Kento grew more irritated, "Shut up." Before they could start going back and forth, Genji cut in. "Both of you shut up! Focus!" Baudouin chuckled, "I'm focused. I'm just concerned if the incredible hulk won't lose it again." Kento then set his head on the door, very close to losing his tolerance, "Shut up." Diva then punched Baudouin in the arm, "Ouch. Come on, I'm just joking around!" Widowmaker rolls her eyes, "Even I can tell your being an asshole, chéri." The elevator is just two floors away and the bickering progressed further. Diva and Baudouin were going back and forth, with Widowmaker cutting in on both sides to throw her end of the lot in. Genji tried to quell the crowd and Mercy couldn't stand the noise. It escalated further and further, with Kento still bottling in his anger and irritation. One floor to go and he needed to get his anger out, now. He did the most irrational thing that no one expected him to do, just portraying that Kento is practically a bag of tricks.

Kento bashed his head against the door in pure rage, blood began to drip down to the floor. "I can't take the madness anymore. I can't take it…. I've been tortured and killed numerous times in my life and for some reason I just can't fucking die. I really want to die. I want to be normal. I want to be sane. Is that too much to ask for? I don't want to be immortal, I don't want to slaughter like I do, it was never my choice do be this way! And yet, I am! What the fuck am I?!" He broke down crying, sliding his head down the door as he was crouching, leaving a trail of more blood. "One day, everything was fucking perfect! The next day, I lose it all because some ass fuck terrorist organization wanted to look tough!"

The door opened to the roof, with a couple of medical dropships waiting for the group. "We'll have to take one of those ships. We have no other choice." Genji said. "Kento, get a grip over yourself. Focus on what's important." He then walked past Kento, carrying Mercy to one of the dropships. Baudouin walked past Kento and pulled him up to his feet. "Look, I'm not trying to piss you off. I'm just fucking around with you, it's what I do. Man the fuck up or sit the fuck down." Kento stopped crying, still becoming irritated by Baudouin's assertive and rude nature, yet he did have a point. Diva, still holding Kento, decided to boost his morale a little more. "You don't need to die, Kento. We can find out what's wrong with you and fix this. But we need more help to do so."

Everyone got in the dropship and buckled themselves into their seats. "Oh," Kento added, "I should've told you this before, Diva, but a friend of yours called yesterday after you guys passed out and that she's on her way here." She sat next to Kento, curious as to who called her. "Her caller ID was' BF4Evr-couple of icons'. I didn't know what the icons were." She giggled. "They are hearts, noob. That was my friend, Lena! She can help us!" She said, patting Kento on the head. Baudouin raised an eyebrow with a grin, "Wow," He said, turning to Widowmaker, "You did a pretty shit job at raising him into society. He doesn't know jack shit." Widowmaker didn't care to acknowledge. She was still restrained within the dropship, not able to move freely. But she was looking at Kento, who was looking out into the city.

"Genji, where are we going?" Diva asked. "We must find a new safe house, otherwise we will need to leave Paris." Kento looked back to the cockpit, seeing Genji piloting the dropship and Mercy still resting, with bandages wrapped around her injuries. "Genji, is it?" Kento asked. "I may have a spot we could use." Genji nodded, "Give me directions." Kento looked out into the distance as the ship was flying, "Phalanx 52nd Avenue, Serenity Towers. You can't miss it, the whole city can see its logo." He then began to talk to himself, "Let's hope I don't get an aneurism while we're there."

With a plan set, and an unexpected reunion of mother and son, the gang was readying themselves to rebuild what they lost. The only problem was, well….. They were heading to the spot Kento never wished to return to. Yet it was the place that no one would suspect them to be. It was in an abandoned part of Paris that had been long vacated for nearly a year, still in talks of being redeveloped.

Ten minutes later, the dropship lands about a mile away from the group's destination. Everyone disembarked from the ship and began to walk their way to this new safe house, but Kento slacked further behind. He wondered how things were going to be now that they actually captured his mother. But what really had Kento yearning for the truth was how he was able to stand and fight without a head, and survive a drug that is powerful enough to commit a genocide. He could only think of one man responsible for his current condition, the man he actually just saw down an alley as he was walking along the street. Kento stopped to look down the alley, staring at his haunting rival. The Red Fedora.

The Red Fedora appeared human, with a black suit as his main choice of clothing. He wore a bright red fedora that ended up shading away his eyes, while his wide grin portrayed his sense of insanity. When he would usually grin, he showed his razor-sharp teeth. And even though his hat masked away his eyes, one eye in particular would usually glow white, instilling the sense of not fear, but chaos in the souls of his victims. This man was last seen when Kento was eight, and possibly was the same presence Kento felt back at the hospital.

Diva and the others turned back down the street and saw that Kento had frozen in place, staring down an alley. "Kento!" Diva called out. He was still looking to the man that turned him into the monster he is today. And the fucked up part? Kento doesn't even know who he is, but he still feels as if this man committed a great deal of wrong. All Kento heard was the man maniacally laughing to himself and walking back, entering some form of portal that was shaped like a glass wall. Then he phased right through it, along with the glass wall dissipating. The man was gone.

Kento then snapped out of his trance, along with a couple of hands grabbing his, "Kento, what did you see?" Kento looked to the alley, "Nothing. I must be tired." Diva giggled to herself, "I bet. Come on. We need you to take us to this place you talked about." She pulled Kento away from the alley, hoping to keep his mind set straight. Mercy then began to regain consciousness amidst all the pain she was going through. "Genji? Where are we?" She asked. Genji looked down to her while the group was on their way to their destination. "Relax your mind and body, Angela. We are almost there."

There it was, Serenity Towers. Kento's old home. "So, tell me again Kento. Why this shit hole?" Baudouin broke the silence as Diva punched him in the shoulder. "Ouch, fuck! Cut it out!" Baudouin began to rub his shoulder as Diva had an evil smile on her face. Kento remained silent for a moment, then replied back in a grave tone of voice, "It's remotely abandoned, nobody really lives around this district anymore after the June riots, and that it's an apartment complex, which means a lot of room." Genji nodded his head, satisfied with the characteristics of the new safe house. "What were the June riots?" Diva asked.

Kento was the first to walk forward, kneeling down on the ground and rubbing his hand on the ash covered road. The district was desolate, devoid of any human life, and was seemingly a ghost town. Kento observed the palm of his hand and saw ash, dust, and dirt from the recent events that took place a few months ago. "How didn't you hear about the June riots?" Baudouin asked, curious and humored at the same time. "Any news not about gaming or saving the world isn't really worth my attention." She replied, sticking her tongue out at him. Baudouin was intimidated, sticking his tongue out back at Diva. "Baudouin, shut up. Diva…." Diva turned to Kento, as he stood back up. "The June riots was one of the most violent civil protests in all of France. It all started when the local police department amassed a preemptive assault on a potential terrorist operation within this district. Instead, they were fed bad intel and ended up breaching into a drug house. They ended up fucking with a big crime syndicate that owned most of the drug and weapons market across Europe. The firefight escalated so large, the entire district was a warzone. The French Armed Forces were later called in to quell the situation, which lasted an entire month, hence April. The second month, May, was spent cleaning the collateral damage, which was a death count of 600+ civilians. Women and children included. A good 4,000+ civilians were badly injured, and another 1,000+ were missing. The third month, June, was a large riot known as the June riots, where those who lost family and friends to the drug war in the city gathered together and tore everything apart. The district was then vacated and abandoned, serving as a reminder to the people what war does to us all, inside and out."

A shiver went down everyone's spines, "I should know… I was a part of those riots. Just how people value drugs and money over the safety of innocent lives makes me hate our society more and more, every day." He walked forward, staring up at the apartment complex further up the road. The building wasn't far now, as everyone proceeded onward to sanctuary. "So…. Since we're all still bored, who wants to talk about something? I got nothing." Baudouin wanted something to do considering how everyone remained quiet. Kento immediately responded, but not to his bored associate. "So, Diva. Your meka? Why haven't you called it in for so long since we went to the warehouse after our little talk at the café?" Diva looked to Kento, "Because we were in confined spaces. Also, for some reason I couldn't summon my meka unit like something was preventing me." Widowmaker then turned her attention over to Kento and Diva, "That would be me. We had a satellite sending out certain jamming signals that prevented your resources from being summoned into battle." Diva frowned, growing frustrated at Widowmaker. "I love my meka! Don't ever come between me and my meka!" Kento smiled at the sight of Diva just getting angry, bonus points for being angry at his mother as well.

"Hey, we're here." Genji said, with Mercy trying to stand on her own. "Angela, don't. You're still weak." Mercy didn't listen. Despite her bandages and broken bones, she wouldn't give in. "I'm fine, Genji. Calm yourself." Genji still propped her up as Mercy leaned onto his shoulder. Baudouin went to the front entrance of the apartment building and saw it had police tape everywhere, along with makeshift barricades made up of benches, tables, sheet metal, etc. "Well, someone doesn't want us inside." Baudouin then drew his pistol but Kento quickly forced him to lower the weapon. "We're good, these barricades are old, and no one is here." Baudouin looked to Kento, "How do you know?" With a loud sigh, Kento walked towards the barricades. "Because this was the headquarters for the riots. I helped these people set up here. After the riots died down, the FAF sent in resolution teams to negotiate with the remaining rioters to surrender, even offering complete amnesty. The rioters thought it wasn't enough, the FAF gave them one last warning, and then began the final onslaught. Aftermath? The Serenity Towers stand as a monument of the dark time that engulfed the city in despair. Plus, this was my apartment before… Well, before my father died."

Kento, at this point, became lost in the past, or 'pasts'. At one perspective, he saw the apartment for what it was the 12 years of his life he spent here. On another point of view, he saw the hotel back when the riots where going on, when chaos engulfed the district. He was now lost between two different points of time, his brain undergoing an extreme form of PTSD. Kento began to wander within the lobby of the apartment building. On one end, he saw the people that lived in the complex during his life. On the other end, he saw the remaining rioters engage in a final firefight with the FAF. Kento thought it wrong for the civilian populace and noble military to fight each other. He believed it to be morally wrong. But those were dark times.

The troubled man still trailed off, with the others watching. And in a flash, he rushed in the elevator and closed himself in. He had a new goal, to try and see his father before he dies. Without the family photo Kento had, he began to forget what it was like when his family was still together. One thing about Kento, he is highly perceptive. He knew he was hallucinating due to being in a location with much of his history, it was all coming back to him. He wanted to see firsthand what it was like when his family was still around. The elevator door finally opened at floor six, and his mind was still switching between the three different perspectives. His childhood, the June riots, and the present. Kento could hear the echoes of the past, either the friendly voices and laughing or screams and gunfire. Kento's condition grew worse the further he proceeded down the hallway, right until he reached the door to his family apartment. Apartment 612, his original home. The door looked pristine like it did when Kento was eight. He slowly opened it and heard a woman laughing. Peaking around the cracked open door, he saw a woman playing around with a child.

"Come now, Sebastion! Time for lunch! Papa will return home soon!" The woman guided her son to the kitchen where she had a meal prepared for him. "Mother?" Kento whispered, a tear going down his face. She had long black hair, wrapped into a ponytail stretching down to her waist line. She wore a pink turtleneck sweater with thin, dark blue denim jeans, along with a pair of socks. The woman in the hallucination actually acknowledged Kento, turning back to see the grown up version of him standing in the doorway. "Sebastian?" Kento was confused, "This isn't real, is it?" Amelie shook her head no. Kento looked away and walked towards the screen doors to see the district back in its glory days. Every building was full of life, every street sprawling with vehicles, and no chaos and crime littered the back alleys. "I miss this…" He turns back to his mother. "I miss you…. And I miss father." Amelie walked to Kento and stood next to him.

She set her hand on his face, "Sebastian. You and I both know I'd never hurt you and your father. Is that why you hate me?" Kento had a tear go down his cheek, where his mother wiped it away with her thumb. "I don't know if I really hate you. My mind is conflicted." He felt as if he was ashamed talking to a hallucination. "You and I know the truth, Sebastian. You know I will always love you, even if I can't remember you. Even if I'm this 'Widowmaker'. Just know you're never alone. And as for Diva, tell her how you feel." She then hugs her son. A moment of peace and pure bliss ended quickly as she vanished into dust, along with everything else.

The scene quickly changed into the day of the final riot, the firefight that is ensuing in the floors below. Kento spun around in confusion, seeing his apartment is still a wreck. He looked out the screen doors and saw the entire district, if not then half of Paris under siege from itself. Fire, gunshots, screams and cries, everything that spells chaos was being shown all over the city. The June riots were at its final moments. Then, Kento heard a click behind him, and there stood his father and Widowmaker. His father was unarmed with a knife still in his chest, while Widowmaker had her gun pointed at him. "Why?" Gerard asked, trying to hold back his tears. "Because I feel alive. My eyes are finally opened." Gerard struggled to keep himself standing, "I loved you! How could you throw this all away? And side with them?" Widowmaker gave him one last smirk, "Because it made me feel weak. Au Revoir." Kento then stood between the two, hoping to stop the madness, "NO!" A loud bang ended everything.

Kento fell on his knees, his eyes were shut tight. Tears overflowed down his cheeks as he began to lose a grip on himself. It was then the door slowly creaked open more, with the rest of the gang caught up to him. Kento shot his glance quickly back at everyone, to see they had been watching his little shit show. He then wiped his tears away and picked himself back up. "Something tells me we're not just here for the continental breakfast." Baudouin spoke out. Kento still looked away, "How did you find me so quickly?" Genji walked forward into the room and surveyed the abandoned apartment, "She told us what floor and what room." The ninja pointed to Widowmaker, as she approached Kento. He still looked away, not in shame of her, but in sorrow. The hallucination of his mother was practically his conscience. But Widowmaker made a move Kento didn't see coming: she hugged him. "All I know is that your name is Sebastian and that you lived in this apartment." She didn't seem to have any intention of letting go, allowing everyone else to enter the apartment and get settled in. Mercy sat on the old, rundown couch, Baudouin sat on one of the stools in the kitchen space, and Diva stood next to Kento, rubbing his back.

Genji then sat on the ground next to the couch Mercy was sitting on and began to meditate. Widowmaker then lightened on the hug, "I'll make you a deal. I'll help you, and in return, you help me remember what I was." Kento then let go of her, "Deal." Diva smiled on the right choice Kento made. Baudouin yet again, acted like an ass, beginning to imitate a British accent, "Oi, 'ow 'bout some tea an' crumpets, then love?" Everyone looked to him with irritation, yet were all about to be satisfied by what follow.

A blue glint of light appeared through the door as a woman smacked her gun on the back of Baudouin's head, knocking him unconscious and off the stool. "Don't try me, love. I won't hesitate to knock your sorry ass out of commission." Diva shot up next to Kento and rushed to the woman standing next to Baudouin's unconscious body. "LENA!" She screamed in excitement, hugging her best friend. "Good to see you're cheery, Hana!" The British woman let go of Diva and was laughing with her, now engaging in a conversation of topics Kento had no interest in hearing. He walked over to the screen door and sat next to it, now resting his head. Widowmaker actually took the opportunity to sit next to him and do the same, both now attempting to take a long nap. As the four individuals sat at the couch, they began to talk of how they plan to remodel Serenity Towers as their new safe house. Meanwhile, Kento can hardly sleep due to the chatter of his comrades, so he takes off to his old room. However, Kento finds that his room was mostly looted, leaving empty containers and shelves. He then trails back to his parent's room, the sight of the murder. The bed was still there, as well as the bloodstain. The young man suppresses the horrid memory in the black matter of his brain, flipping the bed over to find Widowmaker watching. Kento stops mid-process of remaking the bed, "You've been very close to me recently since we captured you. Let alone you've made no attempts to escape." She crosses her arms and squints her eyes, "What do you mean?" Kento lets go of the bed and it falls flat on the box spring, revealing the blood stain of the murder.

Widowmaker immediately twitches and feels a piece of her brain burning again, remembering small fragments of her former life. She remembered Gerard's face, how she was married to him. "I mean why haven't you ran away this time?" Kento replied while he began to flip over the mattress again. Widowmaker leaned against the door frame, trying to come up with an answer that just didn't come to mind. "I don't know." She replied. Kento flipped the bed over, along with discovering a couple of blankets on the ground. "Vivre chaque jour comme si elle était votre dernière." He took off his shoes while Widowmaker processed those words in her head, "Live each day as if it were your last? I'm beginning to think you are my son." Kento chuckled, taking off most of his clothes, leaving only his undershirt and boxer briefs. "If you'll excuse me, I need a nap." He laid back on the bed, covering himself with the blankets. Widowmaker then decided to get some rest as well, but she felt compelled to rest with her son as if he needed company. She crawled onto the bed and rested herself next to Kento, facing the opposite direction. "Aw, you do have a heart." Kento said playfully. "I'm going to end you." She replied back in a bitter tone.

Kento finally got his mother back, but not the way he'd expect it. Alongside with that, now he has a new base of operations that will still forever haunt him. And to top it all off, the man in the red fedora is now stalking his escaped little pet for unknown reasons. Now, it was only a matter of time until Kento could heed his consciousness advice, to admit how he really feels for Diva. Again, only a matter of time.

* * *

If your wondering about what the fuck just happened with Kento not dying, either ask that as a question for Kento next time or wait until a future chapter. I will warn you though, if you ask that as a question for Kento's 'Talk Show', you may not get the answer your looking for.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, my friends!


	5. Chapter 4: The Game of the Damned

Read this before reading the story!

Thank you all for your patience, the next chapter is finally finished.

I was a little busy with some errands, working at my job, hanging out with a friend I haven't seen in a while, and juggling my free time between playing video games and writing my magnum opus. So yeah, great life I live.

I would, however, like to point out that the last four chapters I've written were uploaded from Microsoft Word. This one was written in word but copied and pasted instead. It seems I have run into an uploading problem and will be utilizing the copy-paste option instead for now on.

 **But yes, do mind that there are some graphic scenes and vile language in this chapter. I should do the 'Viewer Discretion Advised' disclaimer, I guess.**

* * *

Overwatch: Symphony of Chaos

Chapter 4: The Game of the Damned

Kento couldn't move, all he saw was nothing but the aura of darkness surrounding him, no source of light to help him see off in the distance. He was cold, alone, and scared, unaware of his current condition. Though, he felt a lot of weight stacking on him, pinning him down to the ground. He could only move his head and neck but that was just about it. A spotlight then switched on, shining down at Kento, revealing he was chained to the ground by an inanimate suit of metal armor. Much like an iron maiden, yet more precise, covering just his limbs and torso specifically. He was knelt to the ground in the fashion of a knight, with his hand gripping a metal sword impaled into the ground. He was kept still, completely rendered immobile and ultimately docile. The metal armor was freezing cold, as well as the dark space surrounding Kento. It felt like the usual winter breeze, only the breeze carried the stench of shame, death, and isolation with it.

Out of the darkness, and into the spotlight, came the man in the Red Fedora. The ominous character had Kento puzzled for the longest time. Just who was he? Why was he stalking him? What did he do to Kento? "Sleeping will not keep me away from you, beast." The man spoke with a deep, demonic tone. He constantly had a grin on his face, showing his razor sharp teeth like in a horror movie. "You think that dreaming….. Will keep you safe. No…. You're my property, my creation…" He strolls on around Kento and looks out into the distance. "Why did you do this to me? What did you do to me?" Kento pleads, yearning to know the truth. The man looked back to the imprisoned dreamer and walks back around him. The Red Fedora kneeled down in front of Kento and whispered into his ear, "I made you into a monster…." He then leans out and surveys the darkness, speaking louder, "And I'll save my reason for 'why' at a later time….. Just to have you keep asking more questions. It's starting to get interesting." The enraged prisoner grew more irritated, struggling to escape is captivity. But for some odd reason, his strength wasn't breaking through the armor. Normally, metal wasn't much of a problem for Kento, but this time the metal felt impervious and impossible to even nudge. Almost like the armor had been forged by a higher force for such people like Kento. He panicked, still struggling with all of his might to break free, but there was no point. "Don't bother," the Red Fedora continued on, "this armor was made to contain the highest forms of life, mainly those who wield the greatest of power." He flicked the shoulder piece of the armor as it gave out a loud continuous ring, causing Kento's ears to start bleeding. The poor victim cringed in pain while the strange man then walked to the edge of the spotlight.

"Let me show you an example of how I like to make my lab rats suffer…." The Red Fedora snaps his finger and just 20 feet away, another spotlight turns on. There in the center, Diva was imprisoned as well, but in a more sinister manner. All four of her limbs were tied separately with metal wires, stretching her completely and suspending her in mid-air. She was practically petrified as blood covered most of her blue jumpsuit, along with cuts and bruises. She had a small piece of metal screwed onto her mouth with blood dripping off of it. Her eyes were bloodshot red, tears flowing down her cheeks. She had endured an immeasurable amount of pain and suffering, as will Kento when he finds out what will happen next. The Red Fedora then turns his head back down to Kento, "This, is how I will break you." Once more, he snaps his fingers and the metal wires tied to Diva's limbs begin to recede, pulling her apart. She screamed at such a high octave, her own throat was beginning to rip itself apart. Even under the piece of metal, her screams managed to escape. It tore Kento's heart apart to see her like this, breaking down his sanity like disconnecting a puzzle, piece by piece. It was almost over and Diva was still screaming, the Red Fedora laughed at the sight of her dying. Kento cried though, his tears turning into blood, his eyes widening and shifting red. And in the reflection of his eyes, he saw the dismemberment that took place before him, with the screams coming to an immediate halt. She was dead.

The Red Fedora turned back to Kento once more and grinned yet again, while Kento was breathing heavily out of rage. "You think you are meant to live a life with these worthless humans?" His sadistic tone turned to disgust, "They are nothing but cattle, endlessly shoved towards the meat grinder." He kneels down in front of Kento again and takes out a small piece of paper from the breast pocket of his suit. "You want to know something interesting, Sebastian? I'm going to call you Sebastian." Kento didn't bother to answer the question, he knew it was what the Red Fedora wanted. "The army I own, they are capable of things you can't possibly imagine. Said army consists of multiple species of creatures. One as such, hence the human-meat grinder reference, actually finds humans as a delicacy. Their species relies on humans as their primary food source. They are a war hungry species that lives by a code: If their enemies win, they are kept as pets. If their enemies fail, they are consumed. That's their way of life, really." He trailed off. Kento was now horrified by what he'd just heard, wanting nothing more to do with this life. "But our time is short, together. I will see you soon, Sebastian." The Red Fedora raised himself up, and with great force, he kicked Kento's face. Everything went black.

Kento immediately rose himself up from his bed, sweating and breathing heavily from his nightmare. He looked around the room to see that everything was still the way he left it: a wreck. The distraught man felt an arm wrap around his waist and saw his mother still in a deep sleep. She looked like an angel, but if looks could kill Kento would be dead. She still looked intimidating considering she still wore her thermal optics as she slept. They were even activated and covered the upper portion of her face. But it seemed she used them as eye covers to help her sleep. Kento really didn't care at this point, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He sat on the edge of the bed, moving his mother's arm back to her. Just as she let go, she grabbed his hand to catch his attention. "Where are you going?" She asked in a groggy tone, trying to open her eyes. Kento tried to let go but Widowmaker wouldn't let him, her tone of voice now becoming more assertive. "Where are you going?" She asked again. Kento glanced out the window and saw it was still late of night, "A shower. That is, if the plumbing still works."

Widowmaker noticed the heavy amount of sweat on Kento's body, soaking his undershirt and boxer briefs. "Are you okay?" She asked. Kento turned back, "Yeah. Just a bad dream is all." Widowmaker then propped herself up on one arm, while wiping her eyes with the other. "What kind of dream?" She continued, curious to find out what was troubling Kento. "It's nothing." He replied. She then raises herself up and gets off the bed. Widowmaker walks over to Kento's side and crouches down to his level, looking him in the eye. "Tell me what happened." She asked. Kento met her gaze and took a deep breath, "Trade. You tell me why you care and I tell you what's bothering me."

The scene grew silent, both mother and son staring each other in the eye. Neither broke their line of sight from one another, feeling tense yet calm at the same time. Widowmaker looked down and finally broke silence, "I just somehow feel compelled to ask. It's a feeling that grew on me since the incident at the warehouse." Kento seemed confused. "When you gave me the photo, something clicked, like I remembered something I never thought I knew before. That's why I care." She looked back up to Kento and faintly smirked, but was still engulfed in self-conflict. Kento looked out the window and could not find solace in the starry sky. "I saw her die. Viciously. It felt real and I couldn't do anything to prevent it." He slowly swiped his hand up his face, slicking back his hair as he wipes away more sweat.

The self-conflicted mother stands up again and leaves the room, leaving Kento in his state of disarray. She eventually returned with a couple pieces of torn fabric she found in another room, fabric that felt like what was left of a towel. Not only Widowmaker returned, but Diva followed as well, concerned about Kento's current condition. Widowmaker sat next to the sweating time bomb of stress and began to lightly pat one of the pieces of fabric on his head. Kento closed his eyes, trying to relax, with Diva sitting next to him as well. "She told me." Diva lightly spoke out, Kento remained silent hoping the topic would be dropped. But he knew it wasn't going to happen. "Kento, opens your eyes and look at me." She continued. The sweating, stressed man slowly opened his eyes and turns his gaze to meet Diva's. "I'm right here. I'm not dead. You don't need to worry, just remain calm. Take a deep breath, and relax." She grabbed his hands and simultaneously took a deep breath with Kento, then exhaled with him as well. He remained still, as did she. "Better?" She asked, only for a slight nod in reply.

Diva took the other piece of fabric and started to wipe more sweat away along with Widowmaker. "You shouldn't worry much, Kento. Not everyday someone tries to hurt or kill you. There are days where you can just sit back, relax, and do whatever you feel free to do. Me? I like to play video games, and play around with my meka. I even got an acting career going. Do you have something you know you're good at?" Kento looked her in the eye, "Does killing count?" Widowmaker giggled to herself while Diva squinted her eyes in irritation, slapping Kento's shoulder with the rag. Kento just laughed. "Ha, ha, funny. Is there anything your good at that doesn't involve violence in general?" She asked, resuming her duty of making Kento feel happy. "Hmmm. I'm not sure at all. I was a bit of a shut in when I grew up. Mainly I was around my mother since my father was away in Overwatch. I spent all my time with her. We watched TV and movies, played board games, read stories, took walks, she even took me to her ballet performances on certain occasions."

It was at this point, Widowmaker froze. Hearing what he said made her cringe in even more self-conflict. Kento chuckled to himself, lost in thought, "There are times though where she'd have me go with her where ever she went, even when I was in my teens. To be honest, I was real clingy to my mother, never really leaving her for long. And she never really left me alone either. She even homeschooled me, since I wasn't exactly human." Widowmaker felt her brain tingle with a burning sensation, growing more and more until she uncontrollably started tearing. She began to have thoughts of Kento as a child, always wanting attention from her. She could even imagine Kento being there every time she killed someone. Now, Amelie started drifting back slowly into Widowmaker's head. Both personalities conflicting between one another.

Widowmaker fell off the bed onto the wooden floor, undergoing what seemed to be a seizure. She was twitching uncontrollably, her double personalities battling each other for control. Every memory of her assassinations were altered, her targets changing into Kento. Every other memory she spent as his mother, she was Widowmaker. Her brain went through so much pain, she was overloading. Diva and Kento rushed to her aid, trying to hold her still and keep her calm. They carried her back onto the bed while she struggled to retain her senses. But it was no good, her body and mind were well out of her control. Kento and Diva were on top of her, using their combined weight to make her stop twitching uncontrollably. After a few long moments, she finally stopped, crying herself to sleep. She only repeated three simple words like a broken record player, "I'm so sorry…. I'm so sorry…. I'm so sorry…." Then she finally drifted off back to sleep, still sniffling from her breakdown. Kento was stroking his mother's hair to try and ease her slumber, while Diva watched in astonishment.

"Sommeil, mère. I will see you in the morning." He whispered in her ear, kissing Widowmaker on her head. He then got off of her, covering his mentally injured mother with the blanket. Kento observed his mother closely, wondering what had happened to her. "Why is humanity cruel, Diva?" He asks, catching the meka pilot off guard. "W-what?" She stutteringly replies. Kento walks out of his mother's room with Diva close behind, both heading out into the living room. They find everyone asleep still. Genji is meditating next to the couch still, Mercy is laying on the couch, leaning towards Genji. The British woman with the glowing blue device on her chest is laying down on the other side of the couch, while Baudouin is still unconscious. Kento walked out of the apartment and collapsed into the long hallway, still pondering his mind for the answer to his question. Diva closed the door to the apartment and sat next to Kento, wondering what he meant by his question. "What did you mean?" She asked again. "Why is humanity so cruel? Look at what Talon did to my mother. First, I loved her. Then, I blamed her for my father's death. Afterwards, I hated her for putting me through hell on the streets. And now I feel sorry for her because she can barely remember me or him. I don't know how I should feel. I don't know what to do."

The hallway wasn't pitch black, but illuminated by the moonlight of the night sky. At the end of the hallway next to Kento's apartment was a large window, where the natural lunar shine lit the corridor with the essence of stillness and silence. Diva couldn't really answer Kento's question as she did not know why the world was so cruel as well. All she could do was sit next to him and ask the same question to herself. Kento looked around the hallway and saw the carpet was torn apart or burnt, the wallpaper was worn out, the ceiling tiles were chipped and began to grow mold, and there was abandoned luggage and items sprawled across the floor. It looked as if its previous inhabitants made an attempt to leave in a hurry but failed. The questioned man then looks back to Diva, who had her head resting on his shoulder, trying to get some sleep.

"Tired?" He asks. "Mmhm." She replied in a light tone, nodding her head slowly while trying to sleep. "Sorry she woke you up, I didn't mean for you to see me like that." Diva didn't respond, she didn't make a move either. Kento noticed she had actually fallen asleep, leaving him alone to think to himself. ' _Come on, you fuck-face! You should've told her you loved her! You call yourself a warrior?! You can't even warm up to a woman!_ ' He twitched a little, then shook it off as he made an attempt to raise himself from the floor. Kento thought of finding another room for Diva considering how crowded his apartment became. But the second he tried to get up, Diva wrapped her arms around Kento's upper body and tightened her grip. She was trying to cuddle with him, something Kento wasn't prepared for. Yet, he took this opportunity to wrap his arm around her and let her sleep. To Kento, Diva looked like a miracle, something worth protecting in this vile and hostile world.

The following day, Diva awakens to find that she is laying down on the floor, her head resting on an old pillow and a thick blanket. She propped herself up on one arm to look around the hallway, to find that Kento stood at the large window in broad daylight. "Kento?" She called to him in a groggy tone of voice, barely awake and rubbing her eyes. "Yes?" He responded lightly. She picked herself up off the ground and had the blanket still wrapped around her, motioning herself to Kento. When she stood next to him, she stared out the window to see the entire city of Paris, with the Eiffel Tower in the center of their view. "Beautiful." She said with no other words to define the view of the city. "It was. Now it's a city of sin and chaos." Kento replied darkly.

Diva looked out into the city in an attempt to process what Kento had shared, now concerned for his wellbeing. She turned back and saw Widowmaker coming up behind Kento, silently, like she was eavesdropping. The assassin pressed her extended finger on her lips, signaling Diva to remain silent about her presence. Kento knew Widowmaker was behind him but decided to act as if she wasn't there. "How about we spend the day looking for something that you may be good at? A profession that you might like." Diva wanted Kento to find something he might like to do as a pass time, but over the last nine months, he threw out all ideas of a life worth living and replaced them with every aspect of survival.

"So… You sleep well last night?" He asked Diva, and also thinking the same to Widowmaker. "Yes, I feel well rested. How about you?" She replied. Kento crooked his head to the side a little, still observing the view of the city, "I didn't sleep." Diva twitched an eye brow in frustration, now realizing why she woke up alone. She gave Kento the gesture that she cared about him last night, wanting him to get a good night's rest with her sleeping along next to him. But instead, she took it as if he shrugged her off. So she concocted a plan to get Kento to do whatever she wanted, and she knew exactly what she wanted. And so the plan unfolds. "So you mean to tell me you didn't like sleeping with me?" She hissed out at Kento. He looked to her with an embarrassed expression, blushing. "W-what? No, no, no, no! I mean, I do like sleeping with you, err-wait. I mean, I didn't mind sleeping with you, it's just," He was cut off while looking for an excuse. "Just what? You felt uncomfortable? Or you didn't like sleeping with a girl? Do you not like me? I thought I was your friend!" She grew more irritated and was ready to storm off if Kento didn't have a feasible excuse. "I…. I never meant to rub off the impression that I didn't like sleeping with you, I did. It's just with what happened last night, I was in a nervous wreck. I couldn't sleep. I have some insomnia issues."

With his excuse coming to a close, Diva felt satisfied. Yet, she still had a plan, so she stuck to it. "Okay. But I'm still a little upset with you about not wanting to cuddle with me." She turned her back to Kento, baiting him in for the finishing blow. "Aw, come on. What do you want from me?! I said I was sorry!" Widowmaker tried her very best to hold back her laughter, slowly tiptoeing back from the arguing couple. Diva still had her back turned but shifted her gaze slightly over her shoulder. "You want to make it up to Diva?" Uh oh. Third person. Kento knew he was fucked. "What do you want?" She giggled and turned back to Kento, leaping to him and clutching his shoulders. Kento caught her, undergoing mass confusion. The gleeful gamer then breaks her laughter, "A couple of things! Firstly, we are going to have some fun today and find a pass time you're good at…" To Kento, it didn't sound so bad. He was mainly worried with what would follow as her second request. "Secondly, you are to do whatever I tell you for the whole day!" She had a bright smile on her face, with Kento lacking in the whole happy expression business. "And what if I say no to the second request?" Diva's smile turned into an evil grin, with her hand immediately squeezing Kento's crotch. She knew it was a really bad move to pull off, but she thought to herself, ' _If he could lose his head and live, then he can deal with having his nuts go through some punishment'_. He winced in pain, receding his hold on Diva while cringing in an immense amount of suffering. "Well, if you deny my request, I will be more than happy to ensure that you never have kids. If you thought you could take a bullet to the head, you have no idea what I could do to your whole body in seconds." Her evil and playful gesture made Kento fall on one knee, still frozen in pain. "So, what's it gonna be? Play nice or play rough?" She squeezed a little harder, with Kento now shedding a tear in agony. "Is play nice my safe word? I'll go with play nice!" Diva then let go, where Kento grabbed his crotch and started breathing heavily, falling head first onto the floor in pain, groaning frequently. "Good! We will leave just after we get set up in our new safe house. See ya soon!" She walks off in excitement, while Widowmaker began to laugh in another room next to Kento's apartment. Kento could hear her laughing, she couldn't control herself. "Who the hell are you rooting for, mother?" He mumbled to himself, still clenching his crotch in pain.

About a few hours later, Kento was sitting on the roof of Serenity Towers, admiring the view all around the city. He could even see the city limits not far from his apartment complex with a good line of sight on the country side. This was a moment of peace for Kento, especially when trying to evade the woman he is now questionably in love with. Since the little 'incident', Widowmaker and Diva babbled about what happened in the hallway recently. Mostly Diva. Ever since, everyone thought differently of Kento, now humoring or making fun of him. Baudouin made fun of Kento for being 'fondled' with. Mercy jokingly spoke out that he would need to see a doctor, but not her since she didn't want to see the damage done. The British woman, Tracer, just broke down laughing. And Diva would give him this dark grin and make a weird gesture as if she would do it again. It then got so bad to the point where Genji handed a small metal plate to Kento, motioning it downwards and making a smart ass remark, "For protection." Genji was even throwing his chips in on the game, and normally he would think everyone to be immature children over the matter and press on to more important issues. But even the serious ninja joined in on it. This is the reason why Kento now resides up on the roof, to escape the new hell he got himself into.

But his moment of bliss had come short to an end as the one person he wish he never met ended up sitting down next to him on the roof. "Hi, pride killer." Kento greeted in spite. Diva looked to him with a cheeky smile and replied, "You love me, don't you?" He groaned, looking away from his so called 'friend', yet couldn't help but blush at what she said. Diva rolled her eyes and sighed, "Cheer up, Kento. At least we will be spending the day together. Genji finally said we could leave the apartment complex and go around the city. As long as we avoid trouble." Kento still pouted, trying so hard not to acknowledge Diva's persistence. "So, are you ready to obey your master?" Kento growled like a feral dog, where Diva began to laugh to herself. Ironically, she revealed a collar she hid in her hand and quickly wrapped it around Kento's neck, immediately locking it. Kento froze in more irritation, more angered, his sight shifting to a blood red hue. His breathing intensified, his rebreather now kicking into effect, starting to inhale an immense amount of oxygen. "Kento?" Diva called to him nervously, beginning to walk back slowly.

Kento was growing more angered continuously, wanting to vent out his rage. Diva was now frightened, she wanted to rush downstairs and warn the others of Kento's current state. But she knew it would do no good, he was about to lose it. She could tell Kento didn't like being made fun of. But instead of releasing his hate, Kento fell to his hands and knees and started taking deep breaths, attempting to calm himself down. After a few minutes, he calmed down. Diva slowly approached him, "Kento? A-are you okay?" Kento just groaned, waving her off. "I-I'm just going to take off the collar now." She continued in a shaken tone, slowly reaching for the collar. "No. Leave it on." He said, confusing the frightened meka specialist. "What?" She replied. "Leave it. I just want to get this over with." Kento rose up from the ground, struggling to regain his balance, with Diva catching him and propping him up by his shoulder. "K-Kento, it was a joke. Just let me take it off." Diva went to touch the collar but Kento stopped her, grabbing her arm. "No, no. It's fine. I-I just need to learn to take a joke." He gathers whatever dignity he has and puts on a smile, making Diva giggle nervously. "Okay, if you insist." She replies.

Regardless of the city still in martial law, the people of the city still underwent their everyday lives, not allowing the recent chaos to deter them from their daily activities. But throughout the day, Kento and Diva began to explore more of Paris, venturing through parks and streets partaking in recreational activities. Mainly to help Kento yearn for the incentive to live again, but his mind only consisted of fighting and survival. But not only Paris, but the world's lively opportunities of relaxation and recreation, held no further interest to the genetically enhanced warrior. All Kento thought of everyday was his next move on fighting against the greater threats of innocence. Diva, however, believed Kento had purpose in life, which he could find something that he was good at. But everywhere they went, they made no progress. Kento tried as much as he could such as art, music, videogames, and sports. But nothing came to mind. He just didn't have the experience, let alone willpower and determination. All he really thrived for was vengeance and blood.

Diva then decided to undergo her part of the plan: enforce Kento as her slave. She'd go and stop at a few stores, buying cosmetics, clothes, fancy decorative items, snacks, and her generic brand of soda she sponsors. Kento didn't have fun, obviously. Diva originally put the collar on Kento as a joke, but since Kento kept it on, she made use of it by hooking a leash onto it. At times, Diva would call Kento, "pet", while Kento usually replied back "mistress". This looked weird to many people, while other broke down in laughter, but both heroes eventually grew used to this scenario. Diva mainly used Kento as her pack mule, having him carry all of her belongings that she had purchased from the shopping spree. Kento wasn't overburdened by the weight, however. His abnormal strength made it seem as if it was like lifting a paperweight. But Diva knew of this trait and still kept testing him, she even made up the excuse that this little shopping trip was 'punishment' for Kento not trying to find a hobby he liked.

Eventually, they took a break and sat down in the middle of a park, next to a giant oak tree. Diva was drinking a bottle of soda that she normally sponsored, and Kento was playing around with a butterfly. Both remained silent for a good while, basking in the sunlight. "It's around 2:43 pm. We've been playing around for a couple of hours and found nothing that you like. Is there ANYTHING you'd be interested in doing?" She spoke out, exhausted from the fruitless attempts of helping Kento find his profession. Kento still focused on playing with the butterfly as it was moving around his hands. "Um. I'm not sure." He replied, still mesmerized by the butterfly. Diva performed a face-palm, she felt as if Kento was draining her soul. "You're impossible to understand." She said, frustrated. "I know. I don't understand me either." Kento replied, still playing with the butterfly. After taking another sip of her soda, Diva turned her attention to see Kento playing with the butterfly. "What are you doing?" She asked. "It seems this little creature likes me. Ever since we entered the park, it's been following me. I'm trying to find out why." He still kept moving his hands in the air, coordinating the little butterfly's motions. Diva observed the butterfly curiously, wondering the same thing.

The butterfly was prismatic in color, like a holographic card reflecting off of light. Its wings were outlined in black as its body was white with no eyes, but four antennas that helped it see. Kento felt some sort of neurological connection with the strange creature, as if it were communicating with him. 'Serenity becomes agitation. Metal kills flesh. Wronged machine against wronged mother.' Kento fell into a state of panic and confusion, desperate to find out what the butterfly meant, let alone a butterfly that could communicate. "It looks beautiful." Diva said. The butterfly then takes off towards the direction of Serenity Towers, immediately beginning to click to Kento's mind that something was wrong. Diva's communicator goes off, which immediately grabs Kento's attention. The meka pilot raises her hand to her ear and clicks the communicator, "Diva here." Both remained silent for a couple of moments until Diva began to storm off. She swiped her right hand across her left wrist, where a holographic meter popped up. "Meka activate!" She called out. A beam of pink light gleamed down in front of Diva and her meka appeared in front of her. Its hatch was open in the back, allowing her to grab a couple of joysticks that pulled her inside afterwards. When she was pulled in, the hatch closed and the meka rose up and activated a couple of thrusters, flying forwards up on a rooftop. Diva eventually vanished, leaving Kento alone in a panicked state. "Shit."

Kento ran through the streets, following Diva's meka, or at least trying to. But with how much she is traveling on the rooftops, it was hard for Kento to keep up. He may be strong, but is isn't necessarily fastest being on the planet. Diva had a direct path to the safe house by jumping from rooftop to rooftop, while Kento had to twist and turn between street and alleyway. He was falling behind, and after a few more turns, Kento lost sight of Diva.

"Fucking shit, what the hell?!" He eventually came to a stop, catching his breath. "What the fuck, Diva?!" He said to himself, utilizing his rebreather to help compensate for his oxygen intake. A large shadow engulfed him as Diva stood in the sunlight, catching Kento's gaze. "Someone is attacking the safe house! Race you there!" She smirked, influencing Kento to take on her challenge. "It isn't fair, you are technically not moving! You're using a mech!" Kento complained, finally gaining his second wind. Diva didn't care, she just wanted to rub it in Kento's face. She turned around and took off, "See you there!"

After a good amount of running and rebreather abuse, Kento finally reached Serenity Towers, only to find that Diva was already their first. She utilized her thrusters to jump from floor to floor, crashing through window after window until she'd get to her destination. It took a good amount of skill and hand-eye coordination, but she was pulling off her trick exceptionally well. Kento stared in awe until Diva stopped bunny hopping when she reached floor six. He eventually heard gunshots, forcing him to rush into the main lobby. The elevator wasn't working, so Kento pushed himself even further by taking the stairs. It was like taking a cardio program, with the long run from the park all the way to his destination, and then taking a few flights of stairs. But after so long, Kento made it to the six floor.

The second he left the stairwell, he saw the hallway was littered with bullet holes, cut marks, blood, and meka footprints, along with brass cassings. He still heard gun fire not far from him, venturing down the hallway cautiously, until he reached his apartment. He heard a robotic voice, angered and vengeful like him. "Finally, I found you, assassin." Kento swooshed around the corner into the doorway and saw Mercy held hostage by an omnic, with Genji, Tracer, and Baudouin standing across the living space. Widowmaker stood behind them, readying her sniper rifle, trying to line up a shot on the attacking omnic. Diva's meka was completely decimated as the pilot was stuck inside, her leg pinned against the broken hatch piece. She took out her energy pistol and broke off the glass cover of her destroyed meka, pointing said gun at the omnic intruder. Diva almost had the shot, but the persistent machine kept shifting Mercy back and forth, between one group and the other. Mercy struggled to fight back, but the machine retained its strength and posture.

The omnic had a black hoodie on with a grey leather jacket, worn out and partially torn apart. It also wore blue denim jeans and brown boots, along with fingerless black gloves. Its metal face consisted of only four blue glowing eyes, with a neon cyan blue target interconnecting the eyes, and the rest of its face painted in black. This strange soldier of metal held Mercy with its arm and held a double barrel revolver against her head. "It's simple," it continued, "Give me the assassin and I will return your friend, unharmed." A big misunderstanding went through everyone's heads. Mercy and Tracer thought that the issue could be resolved in peace, Genji thought they should hand over Widowmaker, Diva thought everyone was crazy, Widowmaker had no clue who the omnic was or why it wanted to kill her, Kento was thinking out his move since the attacker was unaware of his current presence, and Baudouin didn't really know what the fuck was going on. All Baudouin wanted was to eat some cheese puffs, but the attack happened and now he is pissed. While the hostage situation is going on, he slowly walked to the kitchen counter with his gun still pointed toward the omnic, reaching for his snack bag of cheese puffs. "BAUDOUIN!" Kento yelled, trying to snap his mentally odd friend back into reality. The idiot companion switched his gaze to Kento, then back to the omnic.

Kento slowly approached the omnic, "Hey. Let her go, I'm sure we can discuss this." The omnic had no plans to let go of Mercy until its demands were met. "Give me the assassin." It demanded. "If I get everyone to drop your weapons, will you let her go and put your revolver down as well?" Kento's negotiation skills actually put the omnic in a state of silence as it thought out its next move. This omnic processed its thoughts like playing chess, searching for the next possible move to take their king. "Drop the weapons, then we talk. Just you and me." It further demanded. "All of you, put down your weapons. I got this." Kento pleaded. Everyone, even Widowmaker, dropped or holstered their weapons. Kento turned back to the omnic, who threw Mercy to Genji but pointed the gun to Kento. But it remained true to its word and holstered the heavy back revolver. "Who are you?" Kento asked.

It didn't speak. It observed Kento, analyzing him to a molecular level, attempting to process what his genetic traits are in case it gets into a fight. But it spoke not long after Kento had asked his question, "A remnant of a society now disbanded. We were a peaceful community of omnics, well bonded with humans. We, believed in hope. I, believed in hope. That is, or WAS, my designated name. Hope. But her," It pointed to Widowmaker. "She killed my hope. Our hope. Took all hope. No more hope. Now fear, and chaos. No order or peace. Just discord." Kento could feel the omnic's pain, but he also believed it was all a big misunderstanding. "Listen, why are you attacking us? Why do you want the assassin?" The omnic shifted its head to Widowmaker, "I remember when she killed him. The one to bring hope between human and omnic. She was the one who killed Tekhartha Mondatta." Tracer remembered the night at Kings Row, as well as Widowmaker, the omnic messiah who wished to influence peace among the world.

The omnic didn't break its hateful glare towards Widowmaker, "I saw her. She and the teleporter fought one another among the rooftops. The teleporter fought valiantly, yes… But ultimately was outwitted by a cunning and deceitful murderer. I rushed for Mondatta, hoping to shield him from harm, to sacrifice myself in order to preserve the salvation and prosperity he would bring us. I even saw the assassin fire her weapon while in mid-air, the bullet spinning through the air. The faster I shifted through the crowd, the closer the bullet reached its destination. I saw the teleporter, the bullet almost killed her until she vanished. And like that, everything I believed in, gone. Mondatta fell back into his limo, limp and lifeless. My self-appointed mission, failed. My hope, taken. And now, I'm on a new mission: vengeance."

Kento remained cautious, as the omnic remained vigilant. "The assassin does not know that every life you kill, there are always consequences." It grew more aggravated as it drew its hand to the gun, holstered beneath its jacket. "What's your designated name?" Kento asked, still making small attempts of keeping the peace. Yet he noticed the omnic reaching for its gun, preparing to counter any irrational actions. The omnic looked back to Kento, "I am Grieve, the last of a freelance cult known as the Tetranomicon. We, dedicated ourselves to preserving the idea of peace after the conflict between humans and omnics. But, everyone but me was hunted down and killed. Now, I remain. And so does the assassin…"

Everyone knew what was going to happen, the omnic was going to strike and they were all unarmed. Kento was already hinted that he was responsible for having everyone throw their weapons aside, which resulted in him taking action on his own. His diligence paid off as he saw Grieve pull out its weapon and aimed it towards Widowmaker. Grieve was ready to take the shot until it felt itself being pushed out by an overwhelming force. Kento was pushing Grieve in full throttle out the screen doors, both falling off the patio. It all seemed too familiar to the immortal hero, falling off his own home again. But this time, he was fighting to protect his mother rather than fearing her. Grieve pointed its arm to the patio they both fell from and fired a grappling hook of its own. Kento was only able to grab its leg and hold on for the joyride, feeling the wind gush through his face at such speeds until they reach the sixth floor again. As they climbed over the patio railing, Grieve wacked Kento's face with the butt of its revolver, knocking him back. Grieve rose to its feet and aimed the gun inside the apartment just to find Tracer unloading her pulse pistols at it. Blue flicks of deflected energy projectiles kept bouncing off of Grieve's body, completely invulnerable and impervious. It fired its revolver at Tracer, with her blinking off from side to side, still firing in hopes of damaging Grieve.

At the sound of the click, Grieve's revolver ran on empty. It dropped its weapon and charged at Tracer, catching her by surprise right after she blinked again. It tackled her to the ground and threw a punch at her face, only for her to recall herself back to her previous position. This left Grieve vulnerable to attack and subdue as Genji took advantage of this opportunity. The second he swung his sword at the surprised omnic, Grieve caught the blade with both metal hands without even flinching. It pulled the sword inward along with Genji and punched the ninja square in the chest with just the palm of its hand. Genji staggered to his knees, but attempted to twirl around and kick Grieve. The omnic ducked under the kick and threw a left hook to Genji's head, barely missing as Genji leaned back against the attack. But as the punch missed, a mechanism extended out of Grieve's left sleeve, tearing through the clothing. A sharp device ejected a small glowing blue cylinder that ended up impacting Genji's face, resulting in a small blue explosion that ended up damaging the upper portion of the ninja's robotic body. A glowing blue liquid released an electrical current that disabled all dialog systems in Genji's suit, rendering him useless.

Tracer turned back to unleash another volley of shots at Grieve as well as Grieve turning back to point his left hand like a gun, extending his index and middle finger towards the teleporting hero. The left hand of the omnic began to change and reshape into an ominous weapon, almost like a makeshift gun. The index and middle finger conjoined together into a single, rectangular barrel that emitted a small amount of static electricity. This weird countermeasure began to charge a ball of glowing blue energy that seemed to grow slightly larger and larger every split second. And in a flash, the 'handgun' kicked back Grieve's arm as a beam of blue energy made its way to Tracer. Tracer smirked and blinked away again. The trick was, however, that the beam wasn't aiming for her, but Kento. He finally caught his breath and rose up from the ground of the patio, only to catch the sight of the beam heading for him. Before it could hit him, a body tackled right into his stomach, pushing him out of the balcony yet again.

Widowmaker had Kento in a tight hug as they both fell off the apartment, with Kento minding himself to shield his mother from the impact. Kento had his back faced toward the ground, holding his mother as he braces for impact. Though Widowmaker had a different plan in mind, firing her grappling hook at the roof of the apartment building. The hook flew over the roof and latched onto an old rundown central air unit. Immediately switching from falling to flying, Widowmaker held onto Kento as tight as she could and lifted him to the roof. They both climb onto the ledge, preparing for their next defense as Tracer, Baudouin, and Diva are left to fight against Grieve.

What had Kento confused was that Widowmaker had another grappling hook, when he told Baudouin back at the hospital to disarm her from it. But it looks as if she had backups in case of such a scenario. Regardless, what matters is that a vengeful, bloodthirsty machine wants to end a hypnotized assassin. "Thanks…" Kento spoke out. Widowmaker nodded, loading her Widow's Kiss. Both looked back to the ledge to see Grieve, climbing up and about with great persistence. "You will not escape, coward." The crazed omnic stood atop the ledge, Kento was lost in thought of what happened to those below. He grew more enraged thinking they were dead, multiplied exponentially since this machine wishes to kill his mother. "Listen, we can still talk this out. I can tell you are a machine that knows right from wrong, and that you fight for peace. But I can't let you kill her, it wouldn't be right. For the both of you, at least." Kento stood between Widowmaker and Grieve, hoping his negotiation skills can resort the situation to a more peaceful end result. "And what do you mean by it wouldn't be right for the both of us?" The angered machine replied.

"Look, she's my mother, and she's all I have left. Just hear me out. We don't know each other but we are both peacekeepers. We both believe that there is hope for this world and the only to achieve peace doesn't always involve killing someone else. A group of bad people made her into what she is today, and I know my mother would never hurt innocent people. We can work this out and make the real enemy pay. You can help us rather than fight us. Ever heard of the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" The long negotiated speech caught Grieve's attention tenfold, yet it realized that the only reason Kento was defending the assassin was that she was his mother.

Though, Grieve can actually relate to Kento as they both fight to protect the innocent, and that they both wield the courage and might of those who are preyed upon by the corrupt. So, it eased itself from continuing to fight, "You have my attention. You are wise and show promise of returning the idea of hope to the world. However, I cannot fully trust you. If what you say is true, then let us make a bet of some sort." It slowly wandered over to an air duct nearby and sat on it, looking out into the city. "You and I shall have a duel. A storm is coming further tonight and we shall fight then. If I win, I shall claim your mother's life in the name of Mondatta, and all those she has doomed. I will still help you if I win, as her death is purely for ideological justice. But if you win, name your terms…" Grieve turned back to the mother and son, where Widowmaker lowered her weapon and looked towards her son. Kento looked up into the sky, seeing the clouds joining together and darkening the sky. "If I win…" He trailed off, repeating those three words to himself over and over again. "If I win….. How smart are you in biometrics?" The omnic crooked its head aside in confusion, as did Widowmaker. "I have been designed to be the perfect omnic, so my degree in biometrics is exceptionally 'gifted', so to speak. Why?" Kento felt a small raindrop land on his face, sliding down the side of his cheek and dripping downwards onto the ground. He closed his eyes, wishing for this day to be his. "I want you to help me die. For good." Grieve was confused while Widowmaker was shocked, immediately dropping her gun as she covered her mouth with her hands. Sure she wasn't Amelie entirely, but she decided to adopt the role of being Kento's mother until the truth was uncovered, in which hearing Kento saying something like this would make her shriek in fear. "Whatever that would mean, I will accept to your terms. We begin at midnight, the storm is said to carry on for a good while." As it finished, Grieve sat up and walked away from the two, across the rooftops where it began to spar against a pole as practice.

Widowmaker put her hand on Kento's shoulder. She never felt anyone as tense and pent up as Kento, all the rage and power he has bottled up over time. She could feel his hatred go through her, shivering across her body. "Sebastian…" She spoke in a soft tone, attempting to calm him down. Kento began to ease, lowering his guard for the first time after a long nine months. It felt weird, but if felt good. Kento then slumped over onto the ground, sitting on his knees. Widowmaker followed in suit, rubbing his shoulders and humming a light tune. Soon after, she broke away from humming and whispered into his ear, "Why do you wish to die?" He remained silent, trying not to burden himself to inform his mother of the dark curse he carries. Widowmaker remained persistent as she wrapped her arms around Kento, hugging him as she asked again, "Why?"

Kento begins to shed tears, "You heard me back at the hospital. I'm sick and tired of dying and coming back again. It hurts so much…." She still holds her son tightly as Diva and Baudouin reach the rooftop. Baudouin was the first to reach the two with his P226 aimed directly at Grieve, who was still practicing across the roof. "Right after you two jumped, he followed. The cyborg and angel are fine, the British woman is aiding them." Diva walked to Kento and sat down next to him, staring at his sorrow. "Put down the gun, Baudouin. He's not going to attack us anymore." Kento began to bring himself to his feet with Widowmaker still hugging him. Diva stood up as she looked over to the omnic sparring against the metal pole across the rooftop. Baudouin holstered his handgun, but looked back to Kento. "Why the hell isn't he attacking us?" He asked. "Because I made a deal with him. We are fighting each other tonight."

Diva and Widowmaker exchanged a quick glare to one another, "Kento," Widowmaker spoke out lightly as she focused her attention back to her son, "It would be best to hand me over to him." Kento shot his gaze back up and turned his head back to his mother, "No. Handing over the fate of your life to someone who was played, especially you as well, isn't right. I'd rather fight to protect the only family I have left rather than to let you die for the wrong reasons." The wise warrior broke from the hug and turned completely around to see his mother in tears, "I can't blame you for what happened to dad. Talon was responsible for his death, which took me so long to realize this. In time, I will make things right and restore the good name of the Lacroix family."

The more Kento spoke, the more Widowmaker began to feel warmer. Her body had been genetically altered to help her handle much cooler temperatures, temperatures others would need to wear thermal gear for. But she felt her heartbeat pace more and more, starting to return to its former rhythm. And the more her heart began to beat, the more she began to cry. To Widowmaker, she had been trained to become the ultimate weapon, to handle any scenario the world has in store for her. But Kento wasn't something this world had to offer, he was practically considered some sort of supernatural force that was not native in this life. Kento beating her and Reaper three days in a row practically tallied the end of her career in Talon, especially how her memory was jumpstarted from Kento's homicidal rage against her. Her entire training relied on her being quick, stealthy, and deadly. Talon reducing her body temperature and heartbeat was not only a physical means of making her invisible to most thermal optics and cardiac sensors, but a psychological means of making her a sociopath, not feeling any remorse for the kill and taking full satisfaction. But all of that broke today as someone she barely knows, who claims to be the son she never knew she had, just defended her from the consequences coming to haunt her. She changed her perspective on Kento entirely and developed a whole new level of respect for him.

Diva smiled at Kento's wisdom, but also seemed touched by how he is bonding with his mother. Widowmaker pulled him in for another hug, a tighter embrace than before. From what the gamer heroine noticed, the tight hug actually made Kento lose his breath and cringe in a slight amount of pain for air. But he eventually submitted to his mother's sorrow and held her tightly as well. Diva caressed her hand on Kento's hair, making him feel relaxed and tense-free. Widowmaker, after a few moments of sobbing, she eventually mustered enough strength to put on a smile on her face, now feeling safe. "Kento," Diva intruded, "Do you and your mother need anything?" Kento barely shook his head no, still holding his mother. "When the fighting starts, I want you guys to keep a clear distance." Diva nodded while Widowmaker grabbed her rifle and gave her son a smirk. "Don't worry, we'll be fine. You better kick his metal ass." Diva responded deviously.

The day went by and the time was nearing midnight, about quarter till. Mercy was fine and still recovering from her wounds, using crutches to help her move around. As for Genji, he was doing well, except the upper portion of his armor was damaged and low on power after the strange blue substance did its work from earlier. Diva sat with the two of them on a large, damaged air conditioning the size of the living space in Kento's apartment. It was very massive in size and covered in dents, rust, and graffiti. As the trio sat on the air conditioning unit, Baudouin leaned back on it in front of them, polishing his handgun. Widowmaker had her grappling hook tied in a certain way to where she was laying down on it, suspended in mid-air, hanging on an old antenna tower on the roof. She turned on her optics and had a field of view everywhere, including the arena below where Kento and Grieve stood. Tracer blinked up to the tower and was sitting on a small platform above Widowmaker, anticipating the fight.

Grieve was frozen in a readying stance, preparing for the clock to strike at the hour of midnight. Kento had just finished prepping a large pool cover over half of the air conditioning unit and a barrel with some large broken pieces of wood. Not just a couple moments after the cover was propped up over the group, it began to rain. As the droplets of water hit the cover above the group of heroes, Kento grabs an old plank of wood off the ground. "Baudouin, give me your lighter." His associate holds the rag and gun in one hand and reaches around his back pocket with the other hand, pulling out a black lighter with golden engravings. Baudouin tosses the lighter to Kento and returns to polishing his gun. Catching the lighter with ease, he flicks it open and lights the plank of wood under the giant pool cover. He turns to Grieve, who was still frozen in his stance, and begins to speak where everyone, including the two sightseers on the antenna, could hear him. "Back in the June riots, I ran with a pretty vicious and fanatical group of individuals who supported the movement. They called themselves the Cynical 6. They were pretty crazy and didn't care for their personal safety. Hell, they were the ones who made the last stand in this very complex." The fire grows and begins to spread across half of the plank. Kento throws it into the barrel and awaits the fire to grow larger with a small aura of light emitting from the fire. "But, there was this game those idiots made up. A game they played a long while ago when they weren't the Cynical 6. There were a hell of a lot more of them back then, in which they used to be a large street gang. But this fucked up game they played was called the Game of the Damned. And how you play, well… You need a lot of blood." The fire grew larger as Grieve broke from his stance and looked over to Kento. "How so?" It asked, intrigued. "We cut the back of our necks and fight to the death. If you're tired, you keep fighting. If your limbs are broken or lost, you keep fighting. If you can see, hear, smell, touch, or taste, you still keep fighting. You stop fighting when you pass out from blood loss, which leads to death, or you die from fighting. You stop when you die in general, is what I'm saying." Grieve then became lost in thought, "How do you live that long from such an injury?" Kento chuckled to himself and walked out into the rain, standing evenly from his opponent. "Trust me, I'm too tough to kill." Grieve looked at the time on its HUD, which went straight to midnight. "Time to begin."

Kento charged at Grieve, hurling a right hook as he came into range. He swings and he misses as Grieve leaned back from the attack and counters with an extended palm, heading straight towards its opponent's neck. Kento's perception helped him notice the quick attack and parried it away, spinning around and pushing Grieve's arm aside with his own. Along with his parry, he chains a thrusting punch with his right hand, straight into Grieve's chest. The attack successfully hit the omnic as it was pushed back from the force of the punch, sliding a good 25 feet away from Kento. The omnic then began to run another quick diagnostic on Kento's physical parameters. Kento readied himself again, motioning his fist towards his metal enemy for another attack. Taking the punch from Kento actually helped it figure out what makes Kento so tick. From the diagnostic it ran, Grieve found out that Kento is a fully focused melee build. With his kind of swiftness, physical power, and keen hand-eye coordination, Kento was a deadly adversary to be feared. Grieve had to reassess its strategy in order to counter and subdue its opponent. Grieve stood up and began to concoct a series of predicted scenarios on what kind of attacks Kento would perform, as well as what kind of counter attacks, parries, and defensive gestures he may put up as well.

With its scenarios still being processed, Kento charged in again. He jumped at the omnic with a kick from his right leg, only for the omnic to lean off to the side and quickly wrap its arms around Kento's leg, while he was in mid-flight. Grieve twirled around with Kento, still grasping his right leg, and slammed him into another broken air conditioning unit. Kento impacted into said unit, resulting in him leaving a large indent on the side of the machine, even leaving a face plant. He fell onto the ground on his back with a broken nose, bleeding from his fucked up nostrils. The omnic then proceeded to slam its boot down onto Kento's face, with Kento rolling off to the side, evading the forceful stomp. Kento rolled back and elbowed the omnic's knee cap, forcing Grieve to fall back onto its knees. The omnic was now on the ground, vulnerable for only a second, in which Kento took advantage of. The enraged bloodthirsty animal jumped onto the back of the powerhouse and began to punch the back of its head. Every punch kept fucking up the systems of the omnic, preventing it from processing more scenarios. After a few more migraine inducing punches, Grieve reached over its shoulders and grabbed Kento's shirt, hauling him over in front of it. As Kento recovered from rolling onto the ground, Grieve rushed over and slid towards him with a dual punch, both fists hitting Kento square in the stomach. He flew back another 20 feet and hit the ground hard. Grieve rose up from its knees and wandered around Kento, who was still lying flat on the ground.

"Rise. Or you let your mother die." It said in a dark and irritated tone. Kento rose back up from the ground, holding one hand on his stomach from the punch. Grieve looked to him in a split-second of awe, then the feeling of awe left it as the HUD had informed him that all possible scenarios were fully predicted. "The thing about me as an omnic…." It continued, sprinting at inhuman speeds towards its weakened foe. Kento threw another right hook, hoping to catch Grieve while he was running, only to be caught by surprise by something he never thought would happen. Grieve caught his punch without even flinching, as if Kento's strength didn't even phase it. "….Is that I was designed to be perfect." As it finished, it twisted Kento's arm and kicked him twice, once in the chest and once in the head. Then, it wrapped its leg around the back of Kento's neck and pulled him down to the ground, immediately slamming his face on impact. Kento felt his nose break even more and started to lose function of his left eye. He tried to resist but it seemed his opponent was one-upping him. As he went to throw another punch from the ground, Grieve caught his arm and broke Kento's elbow in the opposite direction. Kento was snarling in fury, still attempting to fight back against his overpowered enemy. But no matter how much he resisted, it did him no good. Grieve had him in his most vulnerable state.

With what strength he had left, Kento tried to raise himself up, but Grieve kicked his back to the ground, breaking his spine. Kento couldn't feel anything below his arms, now realizing he was going to lose. He couldn't fail now, not to this asshole who just stumbled in and wants to take his mother from him. So with little to absolutely no strength at all, Kento tried to lift himself up with his one functioning arm. But his persistence came to a heartbreaking end as Grieve stomped his face into the ground again. And again. And again. And again. Until Kento was 'dead'. Diva had her hands covering her mouth, afraid of Kento's defeat. Baudouin stopped polishing his gun and had his finger on the trigger, in case something worse were to happen. Mercy was frightened, with Genji holding her in a hug. Widowmaker was afraid, now knowing her son couldn't stop her inevitable fate: death. Tracer couldn't believe what happened, someone she barely knew who wanted to defend his mother was just murdered in cold blood. Everyone thought that this wasn't a battle to the death, but Grieve treated it that way. "Sorry, it's nothing personal against you, human. Your mother is who I was after. But your persistence was halting me from my mission, so I had to make sure you'd stay down." It walked away from Kento's corpse, unaware of his cursed predicament. "Assassin! I have won the duel! Come down here and face your punishment! Or I'll climb up there and make your death worse!"

Widowmaker was beginning to shake, with Tracer holding her hands in an attempt to calm her down. Baudouin approached the omnic, only to be greeted with a double barrel revolver aimed at his face. "ASSASSIN!" It screamed, instilling another wave of fear into her body. The battle ended quickly in favor of Grieve, in which Widowmaker now had to pay with her life. "Hey, love. Calm down, everything will be okay, yeah?" Tracer spoke in a soft tone. Widowmaker was broken, she didn't know what to do. Run or die. Her conflicted thoughts were interrupted by a grappling hook wrapping around her waist, pulling her down from the antenna tower. She hit the ground hard, possibly breaking her left leg and arm, along with a portion of her waist. All she felt was pain, covered in the rain and soaking out tears from her eyes. It was all about to come to an end with the revolver now pointed towards her head. Tracer, Baudouin and Diva all pointed their guns to the victor of the duel. "Drop your weapons or you all will parish as well." It threatens. "Not after the cheap move you pulled off, tin can." Baudouin replied in spite. "Everyone drop your weapons." Widowmaker begged in tears. "I deserve this."

Grieve shifted his glance back down to the sobbing mother, "I will not sympathize to a murderer like you, even if you are a mother. You did this to yourself." It hissed in such hate towards Widowmaker, pressing the barrel against her skull. She readied herself for the end, still suffering from her self-conflicted personalities. All the crimes she committed as Widowmaker, made her question her own existence as Amilie. "I'm ready." She said softly in a final moment of contempt, knowing her son would have to live on without her. "With pleasure." The omnic replied as he pulled the trigger.

The bang coursed through the air, catching everyone off guard. Not from the bullet hitting Widowmaker, but the bullet not hitting her at all. Grieve's arm was lifted sky high into the air with his gun well away from harming anyone. Kento still stood, regenerating his wounds yet again. "Impossible! This is not what I had predicted!" The omnic dropped his gun off of his hand and caught it with the other one, shooting Kento point blank in the face. It was more overloaded with new scenarios it had trouble trying to predict, its processors beginning to fry. "Not possible! You can't be the perfect human! There is no such thing!" It yelled even louder. Kento pulled in Grieve face to face, as his own was regenerating from the bullet wound. "Probably because I am not human." He whispered. Then, lifting it in the air with both hands, Kento threw the omnic across the roof. Grieve hit a brick wall dividing once section of the roof from the other. "No one hurts my mother." He turned back and saw Widowmaker, balling her eyes out and suffering from an immense amount of pain. Kento kneeled down to her, along with the rest of the group huddling around her. Widowmaker couldn't even move, her entire left side of her body, excluding her head, was broken, rendering her immobile. She looked up to her son and could barely raise her right hand, attempting to caress his cheek. "Please," She barely spoke, coughing out blood, "I've done terrible things…. Let me die…." She coughs again, with Tracer running off to find any first aid in the apartment complex. The rain intensified, which left Widowmaker out in the open, damp and losing a lot of blood. She was uncomfortable and colder than she ever felt before.

"You don't need to die, mother. You're going to make it through this and we will make things right again. Now this is going to hurt, I have to move you somewhere safer. Baudouin! Hana! Find a mattress or some sort of material she can lay on!" Diva and the trigger happy maniac took off around the roof, searching for anything that could substitute as a bed. Tracer shortly returned with a few first aid kits that had been scrambled across the apartment complex, strangely intact and untouched. Kento takes a small piece of wood and motions it to Widowmaker's mouth. "I can only imagine it will hurt a lot, but bite on this. On the count of three, I'm going to pick you up. Okay?" Widowmaker nodded and bit down on the wooden fragment. "Brace yourself. One…Two…Three!" Quickly and as gently as possible, Kento picked up Widowmaker with both arms and carried her under the large pool cover, next to the barrel that was engulfed in flames from all the wood that was lit on fire. Widowmaker screamed under the wooden piece, crying and wincing in pain like she never had before. Her left leg was dislocated and her left arm was shattered and bent in different pieces. Luckily, Baudouin and Diva return with a mattress they found in one of the maintenance rooms on the roof. They both set the mattress next to the barrel as Kento lies his mother down slowly and gently. She still winced and cried in pain, as Tracer kneeled down next to her with all the first aid kits. "I'll find a blanket for her!" Diva said, taking off back in the direction of the stairwell.

Due to their current state, both Mercy and Genji were out of commission to mostly do anything. But Mercy still wanted to help since her medical skills would be of use in this situation. Genji jumped down from the air conditioning unit and carried Mercy down afterwards. They both kneeled down and Mercy began to direct instructions to everyone as she unpacked the first aid kits. As for Kento, he kissed his mother on the head and whispered into her ear, "Everything is going to be okay, mother." He stood up from the ground, letting Mercy take control of the situation while he turns his attention to the psychopathic robot. Grieve actually got back up on its feet and walked towards the resurrected foe. Kento stood in front of the group, representing himself as their shield. "Out of my way, UNIDENTIFIED VARIANT. I still have justice to exact."

Kento raised an eyebrow from what he was classified as, but still remained focused on the task at hand. "No. Killing her will be pointless. I know my mother at heart and I believe she would never intentionally do something such as murder Mondatta. Believe me, for the longest time, I hated her. She murdered my father. She even murdered me. And now you see how that turned out." Widowmaker could hear him, remembering throwing her own son off of the apartment patio. "For nine long months, I believed she was the root of all evil, that she was the reason everything fell apart. But a friend gave me a different perspective, letting me rethink the possibilities of what had happened. And now, I finally see I was wrong. She is still in there, somewhere. The mother that adopted me and raised me for twelve years of my life isn't dead. And if so, I'm going to get her back. Even if it means I have to kill myself over and over and over again until she comes back. Even if it means I have to rip this earth in half with my bare hands. Even if it means I have to journey through the nine layers of hell and rip the devil's beating heart out from his chest. So go ahead. You want to get to her? You have to get through me, scrapheap."

The word scrapheap angered the omnic, charging towards the immortal with a winded up punch. It swung a powerful left hook at 46 miles an hour, enough for a moving car to critically injure or kill a man. But to the adaptable machine's surprise, Kento caught his punch like how it did to him before. A small sonic boom shook the roof, a pulse shivering through both arms of the combatants. "If you're the perfect machine, I expect you to punch like one!" Kento throws the punch downwards onto Grieve's head, forcing it to bend down. He then follows with an uppercut from his left fist, the omnic forcefully lifting its head up to see the night sky engulfed in rain and lightning. The machine felt its HUD flicker on and off, but its field of view still remained operational. Kento then unleashed his fury on the omnic, pent up from the start of the battle. He unleashes a volley of punches, mainly a sporadic and unpredictable pattern of left and right hooks, along with some random jabs here and there. It was difficult for the omnic to piece together this fighting style as Kento was just hitting him from all angles. Each punch that landed on him became more devastating than the last, beginning to chip through the armor.

The prolonged volley of punches was then concluded by Kento slamming his fist downward onto the omnic's head, forcing it to bend over as he followed up with a strong kick. The kick was enough to send Grieve flying yet again, grinding its back against the ground as it slid to the end of the roof. Grieve checked its HUD and saw that it suffered catastrophic damage to the abdomen area, the upper torso, shoulders, and the waist line. It soon rose to its feet but realized that Kento's attacks were draining its energy pretty quick. Kento wiped his nose under the heavy rain as a bolt of lightning flashed in the distant background. Though there were no winds, the rain only grew slightly tenser along with lightning and thunder to accompany the battle. Kento and Grieve exchanged a long stare at one another, refusing to break line of sight.

Both bloodthirsty combatants then rushed at each other, exchanging well-coordinated attacks at one another, as well as evading every attack. This had gone on for a good few minutes as Kento kept throwing quick punches at the omnic, with Grieve either evading or blocking the attacks. Grieve would usually return palm attacks, along with making broad attempts to catch Kento's arms and/or legs and throw him off balance for more follow up strikes. Both opponents were evenly matched and were wearing each other out. At this point of the battle, both of them wearing out actually got them to falter their defenses, allowing them to take attacks here and there. Grieve's palm attacks would slip through Kento's defenses and target his nerves, making him cringe and stagger for just split-seconds. As for Kento, his malicious punches broke through Grieve's focus as they inflict massive damage against its armor. More and more the punches broke through, the more Grieve felt itself falling apart. Kento's grotesque fighting style grew out of control as he finally punched Grieve in the head with excessive force, causing it to fall over to the ground. Making a fruitless attempt to devise a countermeasure, Grieve turned over to find Kento with his boot on its chest. Pinned to the ground, Grieve knew what would happen next: torture.

The feral monstrosity that was Kento bent down and grabbed Grieve's left arm and pulls it off with an unparalleled amount of strength. With all his might, he rips the arm off and a blue liquid gushes everywhere out the socket. Afterwards, Kento bends over to grab Grieve's left leg, beginning to pull that off as well. Grieve then started scrambling its right arm on the ground for something to use against Kento. Unfortunately, it finds nothing, as Kento finally rips off Grieve's left leg, with the same blue plasmic fluid pouring out again. And if the brutality wasn't enough, Kento used the leg as a weapon, senselessly beating Grieve repeatedly until it conceded, raising its right hand in the air. "No more! I submit!" It screamed. Kento's homicidal rage still yearned for satisfaction as he hit the omnic again in the head with the leg. "What was that for?!" It asked. "Breaking my mother's body apart, you insensitive fuck!" Kento tossed aside the leg and knelt down to Grieve, pulling it up from its shift collar, both now face to face. "I swear to whatever you omnics believe in, if you dare ever threaten, touch, or even remotely think of my mother in any way possible, I will dismantle you and smelt your fucking metal and reforge you into wheelbarrows of steel nipple clamps. We clear?" The omnic nodded quickly, as Kento threw it back on the ground. "Good. Now, stay down and recharge. We'll get you sorted out tomorrow." Kento walked away and the rain began to lighten up. The group already did what they could to aid Widowmaker, as they were just watching Kento brutalize Grieve. Still awe struck by Kento's power, Kento only saw himself as a curse. He stopped, not even bothering getting anywhere near the heroes who sat under the pool cover.

Tired and exhausted, Kento collapsed on his knees, soaking in the rain. To him, he believed every time it rained, the world was crying because an innocent person was wronged. Tonight, the world cried for three people: Grieve, Amelie, and of course, Kento. The dreary warrior was drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness, refusing to sleep after the nightmare from earlier in the morning. He heard footsteps under the rain as a set of white boots stood in front of him. Kento looked up to see Diva standing there, right in front of him with a worried look on her face. She wrapped her hands around Kento's head and pulled him in towards her stomach, hugging him as gently as possible. Kento remained emotionless as he returned the hug to the woman he loved. "Come, Kento. Let's get you out of this rain." She spoke softly. Lifting Kento up from the group, she held him all the way back to the group of heroes all huddled next to Widowmaker, who was now patched up but still under pain. "We made due with what we had, but we're going to need more supplies to help her, Kento." Mercy's suggestion had Kento ponder his thoughts for any solutions. What came to mind was Mercy's equipment, which may still be back at the warehouse. If it's not destroyed or if the authorities haven't confiscated it.

"I'll go to the warehouse tomorrow and see if I can find your equipment, Angela. But for now, I'm going to get some rest." He then slips out from Diva hugging him and collapses to the ground, flat on his face. He was next to Widowmaker as she witnessed him passing out with the rest of the group. She reached out her right arm to him, "Please. Bring him to me." Diva and Tracer roll over Kento onto the old mattress, as Widowmaker wraps the blanket around the both of them. She embraces Kento with her right arm and sets her head on his shoulder, making him feel comfortable and safe. Diva thought this was cute and began to lie down next to Kento, wrapping her arms around him and falling asleep.

All that coursed through Kento's mind was the one quote he mentions to himself every day, a quote that defined what he is as a person. A quote that motivates him day by day, inspiring him to keep living on and fighting for what is right. "I'm just a man in the middle trying to survive like everyone else."

* * *

And if your wondering about Kento's talk show, no one asked any questions so he doesn't have to insult himself or anyone today out of a spiteful and pessimistic attitude. But I might try something else, who knows. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for more Symphony of Chaos!


End file.
